


A marked man

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disfigurement, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after the death of Voldemort, Harry finds himself in another fight of his life, against three death eaters that escaped. He survives but now he has to learn to live with being disfigured and a permanent limp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were exhausted, hungry and needed healing, but the three friends sat outside on the steps leading to the castle.

 

‘Hard to believe he’s dead,’ Ron said absentmindedly as he stared around at the bits of castle spread all over the grounds.

 

‘It’s unbelievable to think that it’s over,’ Hermione said sounding weary.

 

‘All I want to do is sleep and I’ll probably sleep for days, but I can’t, not yet.’

 

‘Why don’t you head to one of the house rooms Harry, McGonagall mentioned that earlier,’ Ron said.

 

‘No, my body is still to tense. I just want to relax for a while, to make myself believe that it’s really over.’

 

‘Well I’m hungry, don’t say anything,’ Ron grinned as he got up making Harry laugh.

 

‘I’ll come with you, I would like a cup of tea. Why don’t you come eat Harry?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘Soon, I’m just going to stretch a bit. You two go, I’ll be fine.’

 

‘Alright, but come in soon or we’ll come back to find you,’ Ron took Hermione’s hand and headed inside.

 

Harry stood, raised his arms over his head, stretched his body then stepped down onto the grass. He got nods or smiles from people who were helping, either cleaning up the rubble or searching for the wounded. Harry kept walking until he ended near the black lake.

 

‘If you are watching Sirius, then you know it’s over, he’s dead, but even that doesn’t help with how much I miss you,’ Harry closed his eyes and he remembered seeing Sirius only a couple of hours earlier, along with his parents and Remus, ‘I hope this means you can all rest in peace now, I’m not sure how it works where you are.’

 

‘You’re about to find out.’

 

Harry whirled around, wand in his hand to see three death eaters, one was Rodolphus Lestrange. The three death eaters and Harry went straight into fighting, spells were flying, some were dodging, rolling and flinging themselves behind trees. Harry knew he’d been hit, his face and neck stung and he could feel blood running down his cheeks and down into his shirt.

 

Harry just missed being hit by the killing curse as he dodged behind a tree, then he sent another stunning spell at Lestrange. As the death eaters moved behind a nearby tree, Harry thought he was seeing things. His eyes blurred as blood ran into them as he slowly sank to the ground but just before he passed out, he saw the three death eaters bodies fall unconscious to the ground.

 

Hermione, Ron and Ginny ran into the hospital wing and over to McGonagall, she had sent word that Harry had been injured by three death eaters hiding on the grounds. They stopped beside McGonagall who was standing near a curtained covered bed.

 

‘What happened?’ Hermione asked anxiously.

 

‘He was near the black lake when three death eaters saw him. Harry’s been badly hurt, but it was thanks to Severus who came up behind them, he stunned them, bound them, then raced Harry here to Poppy.’

 

‘But we saw Snape die in the shrieking shack,’ Ron said.

 

‘He told me he passed out right after speaking with Harry, when he woke he took some anti-venom he kept on him. Harry had already explained to Kingsley and I how Severus was helping and that he only killed Albus because he was asked to. We weren’t sure if that was true or if Harry had been confunded, but he gave us Severus’ memory, we saw proof.

 

‘Has Madame Pomfrey said how Harry is?’ Ginny asked.

 

‘No, I’m still waiting to hear.’

 

Severus stepped beside Minerva, ‘Has Poppy said anything Minerva?’

 

‘No, we’re waiting to hear Severus, but you should be resting.’

 

‘I will rest after I know Potter is fine because he did lose a lot of blood.’

 

‘We’re sorry professor, we thought you died, then Voldemort called for Harry to surrender.’

 

‘You had more important things to concern yourself with than my wellbeing Miss Granger.’

 

‘Can you explain why you gave Harry some of your memories?’ Ron asked.

 

‘With the damage done to my neck, I was unable to speak, it was the only way to give Potter the information Albus asked me to pass on.’

 

‘What information?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘I suggest you ask Mr. Potter.’

 

Poppy stepped out from behind the curtain, ‘He’s going to be alright, but he will be badly scarred. His lucky to have his right eye and part of his nose is gone, one cut runs right down his neck to his chest. His legs also were badly cut, he has nerve damage to his right leg. I’m hoping with potions and time he will be able to walk normally, but it will take a lot of healing before I will know if that will happen.’

 

‘You got to him quickly so can’t they be healed?’ Ginny asked.

 

‘They were done with dark magic Miss Weasley, the cuts can be healed, but always leaves scars, similar to Mr. Potter’s forehead,’ Severus said.

 

‘Is he conscious Poppy?’

 

‘No, I’ve placed him in a suspended sleep so the potions have time to work. The pain he would be feeling would make it hard on him to stay still and rest. He will remain asleep for at least three days, I will see how he is then, maybe he will need to stay asleep for an extra day or two, I will decide that in three days.’

 

‘Can we see him Madame Pomfrey?’ Hermione asked in a hoarse voice.

 

‘Yes, but please keep it quiet.’

 

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Minerva and Severus stepped behind the curtain, Hermione burst into tears, Ginny gasped as they caught sight of Harry. His face, neck and chest were covered in bandages, only a small part of Harry’s face was showing, his left eye and mouth. A sheet covered his private parts but his legs were also bandaged.

 

‘It was Rodolphus Lestrange that did the most damage. He said it was payback for Molly killing his wife. All the death eaters knew Potter is close to the Weasley family,’ Severus said as he stared down at Harry Potter.

 

‘Will the scars be really noticeable?’ Ginny asked softly.

 

‘Yes, very, as Severus explained, being done by dark magic will always leave scarring.’

 

‘Do Neville and the others know?’ Ron asked.

 

‘No, I will do that now,’ Minerva looked once more at Harry before leaving. She was going to see some of Harry’s other friends, but thought it would be wise to speak with Kingsley first. She found the minister in the classroom she turned over for him to use until he went to the ministry, ‘Kingsley.’

 

Kingsley looked from the two men he was speaking to, ‘Minerva, is something wrong?’

 

‘Yes, Harry was attacked by three death eaters that were hiding on the ground. Severus stunned them and took Harry to the hospital, his badly hurt.’

 

‘How bad?’

 

‘His face, neck and chest were hit, with dark magic. Poppy said it’s lucky he still has his right eye, part of his nose is gone. He has nerve damage to his right leg, but both were badly cut. She’s put him in a suspended sleep for healing and the pain. Three to five days before he will wake.’

 

‘I’ve had people checking, but they never found anyone. Where are the death eaters now?’

 

‘Severus bound them to the large beech tree near the lake,’ she pulled out three wands, ‘He took these, then made sure they would remain unconscious.’

 

‘Andrew, Brandon, take care of them.’

 

‘Yes minister,’ Brandon said then the two aurors left the room, leaving Kingsley and Minerva alone both wondering how Harry would deal with a badly scarred face.


	2. Chapter 2

For three days one or two of Harry’s friends stayed beside his bed. Even though he was asleep, they would talk to him about what was going on and how he was being toasted by everyone, even in other countries where word had spread that Harry had killed Voldemort.

 

Poppy would constantly check Harry’s wounds, doing healing charms, giving him potions and Severus helped apply healing creams before Poppy would redress his face, neck, chest and legs. The healing creams were brought into the hospital by Severus Snape who spent most of his time in his old potions lab making potions for all the people that needed healing. But he worked on a cream that might make Harry’s scars not stand out as much even if they will always be noticeable. She never brought him out of the sleep on the third day, she waited until the fourth day.

 

Poppy stood at Harry’s bed waiting for Minerva, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Severus arrived who all wanted to be there when Harry woke. When they all arrived, Poppy poured three potions into Harry’s mouth, then waited, just like everyone else waited for the first signs that Harry was waking. They heard a small groan then a louder groan before a very loud grunt of pain.

 

‘Harry, you’re fine, but you will be in pain. I need you to tell me how much pain you have from one to ten, ten being the worst.’

 

‘Eight,’ Harry groaned softly, then opened his left eye which moved back and forth, ‘I saw a dead person, was I dreaming?’

 

‘If you are talking about me Potter, then no, you were not dreaming,’ Severus said.

 

‘You helped me.’

 

‘Yes, I came up behind them as you went down. But considering they were using dark magic and three against one, you were holding your own until that last few seconds.’

 

‘Thanks, but what’s wrong, my face stings, my legs ache and my chest feels tight.’

 

‘You were hit Harry, your right eye, nose, neck, cheek, chest and legs,’ Poppy said, ‘There is some bad news I’m afraid. As I’m sure you know, dark magic can never fully be healed.’

 

‘Um yeah, Dumbledore told me when he explained about my scar. So what’s wrong?’

 

‘You’re lucky to still have your right eye, the cut went across it then over your nose where part of it was cursed off. Another went down you’re cheek and neck so they are also scarred then across your chest. Your legs were cut severely, your right leg has nerve damage. Now it will take a long time for you to use that leg, but we are not sure how well it will heal. But it’s thanks to Severus who made some healing creams for your face, the scars will show, not as bad as I first thought.’

 

‘So you don’t know if I can walk?’ Harry asked and everyone could see how worried he looked.

 

‘You will be able to walk Harry, we’re just not sure how well. At the beginning you will need a walking stick.’

 

‘So I’m basically a seventeen year old Mad-eye Moody.’

 

‘You still have your eyes Harry,’ Hermione said kindly.

 

‘How long will I have to stay here?’

 

‘At least another two weeks, then we’ll start on you’re walking. First we have to heal your wounds,’ Poppy said.

 

‘Okay,’ Harry turned his head so he couldn’t see his friends faces because he could see they felt sorry for him and that’s the last thing he needed right now.

 

‘I need to remove the bandages now. Your wounds had to stay covered for the first few days to stop infections. Severus, would you assist by holding Harry up, he will be weak.’

 

‘Of course,’ Severus stepped beside the bed, ‘Tell us if the pain gets too much,’ he slipped his arms around Harry until he was sitting up, then placed two pillows behind him, ‘Did that hurt?’

 

‘My chest,’ Harry panted.

 

‘Yes, that won’t ease for a while. I will give you a pain potion as soon as I’m done. Try to stay still,’ Poppy slowly unwrapped Harry’s head, revealing the large scar that ran from his forehead over his right eye across his deformed nose and down his cheek, ‘Those creams worked well Severus.’

 

‘I want to see,’ Harry said the moment he glanced at his friends faces, Hermione’s especially. She was never good at hiding her feelings and her face showed her emotions, right now she looked like someone died. Ron and Neville grimaced as the bandages were removed, Luna was Luna, she just gave Harry a small smile, Ginny looked like she was going to be sick.

 

‘When I’ve finished I will give you a mirror. You’re neck and chest now,’ Poppy unwrapped the next bandage to reveal a large scar going from the left side of his neck to the right then down across Harry’s chest, ‘Now you’re legs,’ Poppy unwrapped Harry’s left leg first, then right. She noticed Harry was staring down at his legs, ‘I had to remove all the hair on your legs before applying the creams. Can you see this deep scar here?’

 

‘Yes, so that’s the nerve damage?’

 

‘Yes, it was very deep. From the diagnostic charm I did, it seem like they were trying to take your legs off. I would say they would have succeeded if Severus didn’t arrive.’

 

‘Can I see my face now?’

 

‘Don’t you want to wait until they heal more, their still very red?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘No, I want to find out how I look, whether I’ll be scaring little kids or not.’

 

‘Harry,’ Minerva said.

 

‘Mad-eye scared people by his looks.’

 

‘Take this potion first, then I will give you a mirror,’ she waited until Harry drank the potion then Poppy sighed before handing Harry a mirror, ‘They will lightened after a few weeks.’

 

Harry stared at himself in the mirror then ran his finger across his deformed nose but also across his scar on his forehead so now it wasn’t just a lightning shape, it had a large jaggered line going through it. He knew everyone was watching to see his reaction and right now Harry wasn’t sure how he felt.

 

‘Tell me what your vision is like through your right eye,’ Poppy said.

 

‘Hard to say without my glasses, everything is blurry.’

 

‘They were shattered, I did try to repair them but it seems they have been repaired too many times,’ Severus said.

 

‘Yeah, Hermione was always fixing them.’

 

‘I will get an eye specialist here to see you, he can get you some more glasses. It just might take a few days.’

 

‘Okay, thanks,’ Harry looked up at his friends, ‘I suppose you’ll have to get used to your friend looking like Frankenstein.’

 

‘Who the bloody hell is Frankenstein?’ Ron asked.

 

‘A fictional monster from muggle movies, he was made by this mad doctor from parts of other dead bodies then brought to life to terrorise everyone. I never saw the whole movie, just this big ugly bloke with bolts on his neck to keep his head attached.’

 

‘Harry, that’s not funny, you look nothing like Frankenstein, maybe Igor,’ Hermione smirked making Harry chuckle. She realised Harry was trying to lighten the mood so she went along with it.

 

‘Who is Igor?’ Neville asked, also seeing that Harry was trying to lighten the mood.

 

‘The mad doctors assistant.’

 

‘Muggles,’ Severus huffed.

 

‘We’re muggleborn or halfblood, we grew up watching those types of things. Hey Harry, now that Voldemort is dead, we treat our pureblood friends to the movies so they can see how good they are for themselves, I know Ron will like them.’ Hermione said.

 

‘Okay, we can do that, but no chic flicks, something we can all watch.’

 

‘What is a chic flick?’ Ron glanced between Harry and his girlfriend wondering again as he had so many times about their conversations that sounded like code to him, something only Harry and Hermione could understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stood with mouths hanging open as Severus Snape answered the question that Ron asked.

 

‘A chic flick is considered to be movies only girls would watch. A lot of romance, a lot of good looking men or boys for them to ogle, a lot of snogging and a lot of shagging. Now I must get back to my potions. I will bring more cream up later Poppy.’

 

‘Thank you Severus, that cream has worked better than I thought.’

 

‘Um professor, thanks,’ Harry said softly.

 

‘You’re welcome Potter.’

 

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna all laughed when Snape left, Ginny just kept staring at Harry.

 

‘Imagine snarly old Snape knowing what a chic flick is,’ Ron said making them laugh again, even Poppy and Minerva chuckled.

 

‘Well, he is a halfblood, the halfblood prince, he must have seen some movies when he was growing up. I wonder if he went with my mother since she was a muggleborn.’

 

‘Your mother, why would your mother go anywhere with Snape?’ Neville asked.

 

‘They were best friends as kids, it was Snape that explained to my mother that she was a witch. I think they were ten years old.’

 

‘Is that what was in the memory, stuff about your mother?’ Ron asked but instantly saw Harry looked wary, ‘Harry mate, what is it?’

 

‘There was a seventh one, that’s why he gave me the memory, to show me. Dumbledore told Snape to tell me at the right time.’

 

‘Then how did he die unless you destroyed it,’ Hermione said.

 

‘It got destroyed,’ Harry slowly looked up, ‘Voldemort destroyed it when he used the killing curse on me.’

 

‘Hang on, how did it get destroyed if he used the curse on you?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Ron, don’t you see, Harry was the seventh one,’ Hermione said softly, ‘Did it happen in the graveyard?’

 

‘No, when he killed my parents,’ Harry sighed, ‘I’ve had a bit of his soul inside me my whole life. Don’t you see Ron, that’s how I felt him, why I saw through his eyes, how I saw the snake attack your dad, why I can speak parseltongue.’

 

‘Holy shit,’ Ron said then sat on the end of Harry’s bed, ‘It makes sense now, none of us knew why you could do all that.’

 

‘Dumbledore knew, he worked it out after I saved Ginny in the chamber. So instead of lying to me outright he misled me. I get why, I was only twelve, but he should have told me sooner, maybe others might be alive if I knew earlier.’

 

‘Oh here we go, Harry’s blaming himself again,’ Hermione said in her prissy but stern voice.

 

‘Well think about it Hermione, I would have let him kill me sooner, then maybe Fred would still be alive, Remus and Tonks might not have died leaving their son an orphan. How will Teddy take seeing his godfather so scarred, I’ll probably scare the living daylights out of the kid so he won’t want anything to do with me.’

 

‘Remus made you godfather,’ Minerva said.

 

‘Yeah, he told me when we were hiding at Bill’s place, just after Teddy was born. He’d be with Tonks mother, Andromeda Tonks, the one that looks like Bellatrix.’

 

‘Andromeda might look like Bellatrix but she is a completely different person. Those three sisters are all different, Bellatrix being the worst.’

 

‘Well Bellatrix was crazy, Narcissa Malfoy, I’m not sure what to make of her and Andromeda did marry a muggle. I wonder if they found Ted Tonks’ body?’ Harry sighed again.

 

‘They did, all the bodies have been taken to St Mungo’s until the families can see about funerals. I’ll leave you to visit with your friends, if you need anything Harry, let me know.’

 

‘I’m fine, thanks professor.’

 

‘Harry, later today you will need your leg massaged with more creams. Severus has been helping with that as he has had experience. I would have done it, but with so many patients I needed help.’

 

‘You do have too many to look after Madame Pomfrey, it’s fine. I’m a bit hungry though and would love a cup of tea.’

 

‘I’ll get a house elf to bring you something.’

 

‘My house elf is here, Kreacher.’

 

‘Then I will speak with Kreacher,’ Poppy patted Harry’s arm then left him with his friends.

 

‘So Luna, am I ugly enough that I’ll scare the thestrals?’

 

‘Harry Potter, that’s not a nice thing to say,’ Luna very gently kissed Harry’s scared cheek, ‘You’re still cute.’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘I’ve never been cute.’

 

‘I thought you were cute,’ Luna said.

 

‘I thought you were cute too,’ Neville said seriously then laughed at the shocked look on Ron’s face which made Harry and Hermione laugh.

 

‘You haven’t said much Ginny, too much for you?’ Harry asked trying to sound casual, but everyone heard how nervous he sounded.

 

‘No, I’m just trying to take it all in.’

 

‘Take it that you might not want me as a boyfriend anymore.’

 

‘That’s all she talked about, hoping she had her boyfriend back,’ Neville said.

 

Ginny forced a smile, ‘I know we never spoke about it.’

 

‘True, but you know why I broke up with you, to keep you safe.’

 

‘Well it’s safe now,’ Ron said staring at his sister, ‘Oh but Kreacher’s arrived. Why don’t we let you eat, Ginny can keep you company, we’ll be back later, probably with mum.’

 

‘She doesn’t need to worry about me Ron, she has enough on her mind. Thanks Kreacher, are you okay, no injuries?’

 

‘Kreacher is well master Harry, but my master needs looking after.’

 

‘I am being looked after Kreacher, it’s all good. But in case Madame Pomfrey gets busy, I’ll call you when I’m hungry if that’s okay?’

 

‘Kreacher will come when master calls, do you require anything else from Kreacher?’

 

‘No, this is great, thanks,’ Harry waited until the elf left then drank his tea, ‘Oh that’s so good.’

 

‘You eat Harry, we’ll be back,’ Hermione very gently placed a kiss on Harry’s unscarred cheek.

 

Harry started eating as his friends left, Ginny sat on the chair beside the bed. He glanced at her occasionally because she was quiet and not looking at him.

 

‘You know an idea came to be before, I was thinking of learning how to do a concealment charm, maybe I can cover these scars.’

 

‘Is it something you want to do?’ Ginny asked timidly.

 

‘I don’t know, I just thought about it when I first looked in the mirror. But it might stop people staring or frightening the kids whenever I’m out.’

 

‘If it’s something you want to do Harry, you have to decide.’

 

‘You don’t sound happy though, you don’t like the way I look, not that I blame you, I look terrible.’

 

‘No, I’m fine, you know, it’s Fred,’ Ginny sniffed as she wiped a tear away.

 

‘Yeah, Fred.’

 

‘I should check on mum and George, they’re not doing too well at the moment.’

 

‘I don’t need you to stay with me, I’m fine, so go home Gin.’

 

‘Okay, but I will be back,’ Ginny hesitated then placed a soft kiss on Harry’s lips before leaving.

 

Harry stared after Ginny and he knew that the way she was acting was partly to do with the death of her brother, but part of it was to do with how he looked. Harry couldn’t blame her, what girl would want her boyfriend to look like Mad-eye. So Harry started to think more seriously about some type of concealment charm, it would help with Ginny, but Harry thought it would help when he met his godson. Let the small boy get used to him first, then gradually show his scars.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron, Hermione and Molly stepped into the hospital and over to Harry’s bed where they saw Snape massaging cream into Harry’s leg.

 

‘Oh Harry dear, look at you,’ Molly kissed the top of his head.

 

‘I’m fine Mrs. Weasley.’

 

‘Sorry to disturb you Severus, we never realised you were here.’

 

‘It’s fine Molly, Poppy is overrun with patients so I offered to help with Potter’s treatment.’

 

‘That’s very kind of you. How’s the pain Harry dear?’

 

‘It’s not that bad, Madame Pomfrey gave me a pain potion. I’ll need one after this treatment, blimey it smarts.’

 

‘It will ease, but not for a while yet,’ Severus finished his work then covered Harry, ‘That will need to be done again in the morning.’

 

‘Thanks professor.’

 

Severus nodded then left the hospital, Hermione sat on the bed, ‘How is the pain?’

 

‘That really hurts, but Madame Pomfrey and Snape both said it will get better,’ Harry reached across for the small vial and drank the potion. ‘How’s everyone Mrs. Weasley?’

 

‘Oh you know dear, quiet, George is the one we are worried about.’

 

‘Yeah, twins,’ Harry sighed, ‘Um, I was wondering if you might be able to see Andromeda Tonks or send her a letter for me. Tell her I want to get to know my godson but I also don’t want to frighten him. I’m thinking about learning how to do a concealment charm before I see him.’

 

‘I will speak with her Harry, explain what happened.’

 

‘Thanks but Ron, why do you look so worried?’

 

Hermione looked up at Ron, ‘Show him Ron, he’ll find out anyway.’

 

‘Show me what?’

 

Ron pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet, ‘There’s an article about you, your face.’

 

‘Show me,’ Harry held out his hand, Ron reluctantly placed the paper in it, then the three of them watched Harry while he read, ‘Harry Potter loses eye in fight with death eaters, his body badly scarred, he will never look the same again. There is a rumours that he might not survive his injuries.’

 

‘Someone must have seen the fight and Snape bringing you in,’ Ron said.

 

Harry could tell his friends were worried, ‘It’s fine, I’ve never been able to stop them writing stuff about me. At least there isn’t a picture, I don’t want to frighten everyone.’

 

‘Will you stop saying that, you don’t look frightening,’ Hermione said snippily.

 

‘Hermione, I do look frightening.’

 

‘It’s not that bad Harry dear, yes it doesn’t look very nice, but the scars will fade.’

 

‘I’m sorry,’ Harry sighed.

 

‘Why in the name of merlin would you be sorry?’ Ron asked.

 

‘I’m going on about how I look when I’m alive, others aren’t.’

 

‘Yes, you are alive, lucky to be alive,’ Hermione said.

 

‘It was because of Snape that I survived. I could feel myself losing consciousness, but they kept firing spells at me. I’d fire off at one while another hit me, it’s a wonder I don’t look worse but if it wasn’t for Snape they would have killed me. Do you know what happened to them?’

 

‘Snape disarmed and bound them, tied them to a tree, then he knocked them out,’ Ron said.

 

‘Kingsley had two aurors take them away.’ Hermione said.

 

‘I overheard Kingsley talking to McGonagall, he’s going to ask for the dementors kiss.’

 

‘The ministry is going to use them again, they went over to Voldemort’s side, they can’t be trusted to follow the ministries orders.’ Harry said with an edge to his voice.

 

‘The Unspeakables have come up with a spell so they only follow the orders of the current minister for magic,’ Kingsley said as he stepped behind the screen, ‘Well Harry, don’t you look a right mess, but you are alive, that’s a plus.’

 

Harry couldn’t help himself, he chuckled, ‘Yeah, now I’m a young version of Mad-eye Moody.’

 

‘I think that joke is getting old,’ Hermione said.

 

‘Minerva told me you’ve been saying that, but I think Mad-eye was better looking.’

 

‘You can be a prat sometimes Kingsley, or should I call you minister,’ Harry laughed when Kingsley scowled, ‘And don’t say it.’

 

‘Say what saviour, or should I call you the chosen one.’

 

‘The minister is being a smart arse,’ Ron chuckled.

 

‘That is not a nice thing to say to the minister for magic,’ Molly scolded.

 

‘Kingsley’s a friend, we always wind up our friends. But seriously mate, what’s going on out there?’ Harry asked.

 

‘Most that tried to escape were captured. One bit of good news that you will like Harry, we locked up Dolores Umbridge.’

 

‘The bitch deserves it, what she did to those kids, then how she treated muggleborns at the ministry.’

 

‘We heard that you three broke into the ministry. It was full of death eaters yet you got in and out only being detected just as you escaped.’

 

‘They recognised my patronus when I helped some muggleborns escape.’

 

‘Everyone knows your patronus is a stag after your father. But the most wanted person in the magical world went into the dragons den you could say, yet you helped muggleborns while you were there,’ Kingsley smirked, ‘Anyway, there’s another reason why I’m here,’ Kingsley sat on the chair beside the bed, the two aurors with him stood at the end of the bed.

 

‘Oh, you look serious, what’s going on?’

 

Hermione squeezed Harry’s hand, ‘Relax Harry, I’m sure it’s nothing bad.’

 

‘It’s not, Hermione’s right. Over the last few days thousands of letters have been arriving here and at the ministry, all asking about you. We put a statement out that you are not dying, but yes you are badly scarred. It seems everyone is not sure they believe us.’

 

‘I can’t go out, I can’t even walk.’

 

‘We know and don’t expect you to be seen. But we thought we could release a couple of pictures of you with Hermione and Ron to show everyone their hero is alive.’

 

Harry sighed, ‘If I don’t more letters will arrive or more rumours will start.’

 

‘Yes, they will.’

 

‘Okay, but it won’t be the Daily Prophet, all they do is lie about me.’

 

‘I knew you would say that, now at first I thought of Mr. Lovegood’s paper as you are friends with Luna Lovegood, but his printing press was destroyed, so he won’t be putting out the Quibbler for a while. So how about Witch Weekly?’

 

‘They never lied about me, they just go on about being Witch Weekly’s most eligible bachelor,’ Harry shuddered, ‘That’ll change when they see me.’

 

‘People don’t just go for looks Harry, everyone knows you’re the type of person to risk everything including your life to help others, like you did at the ministry. That’s very attractive to some people.’

 

‘Well Ginny’s my girlfriend, so it doesn’t matter anyway. Okay, they can take some pictures, but I don’t have to answer any questions do I?’

 

‘No, not if you and I work on a statement to release.’

 

‘Okay, but can we do it later, I’m a bit tired.’

 

Molly instantly started to fuss about Harry, fluffing his pillows, making him lie down, fixing his blankets. Harry smiled up at Mrs. Weasley, Ron rolled his eyes, Hermione smiled at Harry because he knew just like she did that Molly Weasley just couldn’t help mothering Harry especially while he was hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Over the next few days, Molly turned up at Hogwarts to do what she always did, mother Harry as she mothers her children. Ron would catch Harry’s eye whenever his mother would fuss over Harry, Hermione would just smile because she knew Harry might get annoyed with Mrs. Weasley’s fussing, but she also knew he liked it. Ginny also visited but was always quiet.

 

Harry saw Severus Snape and Madame Pomfrey step behind the curtains, ‘Time for the treatment?’

 

‘Yes, you need to let me know how the pain is.’

 

‘It hasn’t eased at all, not on my legs, but it has eased on my face.’

 

‘I was talking to another healer earlier, Severus joined our meeting. We all believe that it will get better, but you will always have pain, some days will be more painful than others. Naturally if you use your leg too much there will be more pain.’

 

‘So I will always need a pain potion?’

 

‘Yes, you will. As time goes by, the strength of the pain potion will decrease so it won’t be as strong as the one you are having now,’ Poppy looked at Severus.

 

‘I offered to make them for you as Poppy is quite busy right now.’

 

‘Um, thanks, but I was wondering because this did occur to me. Would you be able to show me how to make them, when I’m up to leaving here I mean? If I’m always going to need them, then I should know how to make them, especially when I get my own place.’

 

‘Yes, I could teach you, will you be able to concentrate to make them when you never have before?’

 

‘He was always on my mind, it made it hard to concentrate. But when I used your book I was able to make all the potions Slughorn taught including the draught of living death.’

 

‘I realised you had my old potions book. I did hear that you were excellent that year, so if you are up to it, I will teach you how to make pain potion. It is not a difficult potion, you just have to concentrate on the amount of stirs and add the ingredients at the right time.’

 

‘I will sir, thank you.’

 

‘So I’ll leave this for after your treatment, if you need anything, let me know.’ Poppy placed a potions vial on the cabinet beside the bed.

 

‘I will, thanks Madame Pomfrey,’ Harry waited until she left before he turned back to Snape, ‘Do you know when I will be able to get up?’

 

‘Poppy believes another few days. You will need a walking stick to stop you putting too much weight on your right leg. You will need this treatment for a while longer though.’

 

‘I’ll see if Ron and Hermione can get one for me. Since I have to use a walking stick I might as well get something that looks good.’

 

‘I am surprised how well you are taking all this Potter,’ Severus removed the blankets from Harry then started to rub the thick green cream over his leg.

 

‘I’m not, not really, when others are around I try to make it look like I’m fine. I am trying to adjust to my new face, but Hermione sees through it though.’

 

‘She has been keeping an eye on you for a long time. Tell me what your main concern is?’

 

‘Okay, well, scars don’t really worry me. The one on my head was different because it was a reminder that I lived over my parents. I’m worried about my friends, the looks I’ll get and if anyone decides to say something, how they will handle it, Ginny’s a bit quiet and she’s never quiet.’

 

‘I’m sure seeing you has been a shock to her, it might just take some time for her to get used to your scars.’

 

‘Maybe, but it’s also my leg. We used to fly together, sometimes we would run after each other, especially if she called me one of those names. I won’t be able to do any of that now. I’m not a very good swimmer, but we used to swim together at the Burrow, during the warmer months.’

 

‘You will have to work your relationship around what you can and can’t do, she will need to do the same. Is there anything else worrying you?’

 

‘Well, it’s how I look when I’m with her and others, but also about my godson. I thought I could learn how to do a concealment charm so when we’re out or I’m with Teddy, my scars won’t show. I don’t want my friends to feel uncomfortable and I don’t want to frighten Teddy.’

 

‘Concealment charms do work but don’t last long. A glamour charm would be the better choice as it can stay on all day and you only remove it at night.’

 

‘You would probably believe this, but I’ve never heard of a glamour charm.’

 

‘It’s a seventh year lesson in charms, you have not done your seventh year.’

 

‘So it’s a difficult charm?’ Harry winced as Snape moved to the area where his scar was.

 

‘Not really difficult, but it does take concentration so you can cover or change part of your appearance. Looking at you now, you would want to concentrate not only on your nose, but the scar that runs across your face. So that is two parts you will need to concentrate on at the same time or the way you are trying to change will cause those two parts of your face to look different from the other.’

 

‘Okay, that makes sense. So I would need to know how I want both to look before concentrating on the charm?’

 

‘Yes, you can work on one at a time until you have the desired look then you do the charm while concentrating on both.’

 

‘I’m grateful for all your help and that you’re going to teach me how to make the potion. But do you think you could show me the glamour charm then I could read up on it while I’m stuck in this bed.’

 

‘I can do that as I use a glamour myself, but I wish that bit of information to be kept between us.’

 

‘I won’t say anything professor, I’m used to keeping things to myself, even from Hermione and Ron.’

 

‘Very well,’ Severus finished massaging Harry’s legs, covered him, cleaned his hands then pointed his wand at his face, removing the glamour, ‘As you can see, I have a large scar down my face and my nose is straight.’

 

‘Wow, that’s incredible, but if you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you keep your real nose?’

 

‘The dark lord believed that good looks weren’t what death eaters should have, it showed we were not dark enough. He suggested changing my appearance to suit my standing as one of his followers. When I became a teacher Albus thought my scar would scare the younger students, make it hard to concentrate. Normally that would not concern me but as I was trying to play my part as spy for Albus and the dark lord, I did what Albus suggested. Maybe it’s time to show my true self.’ Severus pointed is wand back at his face, replacing the glamour.

 

‘Yeah, he’s dead and most kids get frightened just from your voice, no offence sir.’

 

‘None taken, I used my voice for that purpose, to control the students.’

 

‘I never found your voice frightening, on the contrary, I like your voice.’

 

‘Thank you,’ Severus noticed Harry blushed and wondered why, ‘I will bring you a couple of books that you can read up on glamour charms then show you how to cast the charm. I will let you rest now, take your potion Potter.’

 

‘I will and thanks professor,’ Harry waited until Snape left before he sagged a little, ‘Blimey, I never realised how good looking Snape was, what am I saying?’ Harry shook his head, then drank his potion but his thoughts were on why he thought a bloke was nice looking.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was watching Snape massage his leg when he heard voices and one voice mentioned him. But whoever it was did not come around the curtain which Harry was pleased about as he was uncovered.

 

‘Tomorrow you will be standing, it will cause a great deal of pain and you are not to put all your weight on your right leg.’

 

‘I’ve got a strong threshold for pain, but I’m expecting it to hurt.’

 

‘I have spoken to Poppy, she said if I levitate you down to the potions room, you can sit while I show you how to brew a pain potion. We could start that in a couple of days if you are feeling up to it.’

 

‘Thanks and I’m sure I’ll be fine.’

 

‘Now take your potion because it sounds like you have visitors,’ Severus covered Harry up then spelled his hands clean.

 

‘Can we come around Harry?’ Kingsley asked from the other side of the screen.

 

‘Yep, I’m decent, thanks again professor.’

 

‘You’re welcome, minister.’

 

‘Severus, how is your patient behaving?’

 

‘Considering the pain he is feeling, very good, never complains. I’ll leave you to it.’

 

Harry gave Snape a smile before facing Kingsley and the man with the camera, ‘So it’s picture time is it, are you sure I won’t frighten everyone from buying the magazine?’

 

Kingsley chuckled, ‘You are still being an arse Potter, Minerva said that is your father that is coming out in you.’

 

‘Yeah, it seems I can be a bit cheeky like him. Hermione and Ron should be here any moment, they went to get me a walking stick. I told them I want something really cool with an animal head on the top.’

 

‘There is a lot to choose from, but your trusting your two complete opposite friends to choose one animal over another?’

 

‘Hermione will think of something like an owl because of Hedwig, Ron probably a dragon for his brother. I think it will be interesting what they come back with.’

 

‘Okay, so who and what did you bet on?’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘Hermione usually can make Ron and I do anything with her logical arguments, so she’ll probably win. I think her main choice will be an owl or a cat, maybe a stag or dog, those are the four I think she’ll go for.’

 

‘Okay, the owl for your owl Hedwig, a stag for your patronus and your father, explain the other two.’

 

‘Hermione likes cats, her cat Crookshanks is with her parents in Australia, a dog for Sirius’ animagi form. One think I want to learn by the way, I hope I’m an owl or a hippogriff, something that can fly, that’d be cool.’

 

‘It’s a very complicated spell that’s why not many people try it.’

 

‘I know, but after seeing Sirius change, I really want to learn. Think of this, I’ll have time when I buy my own place, it’s not like I can became an auror with my leg.’

 

Kingsley sighed, ‘No, that’s when Mad-eye retired, when he lost his leg. I know you always wanted to be an auror and I believed you would have made an excellent one. So since that’s out have you thought of what you might do?’

 

‘Not really, things go through my mind, like a healer, but I’m not sure I could do that or if I’m suited to be a healer.’

 

‘You’re smart enough to do that, but your empathy for anyone hurting would make it hard on you.’

 

‘Yeah, that’s what I mean. I never realised you knew me so well Kingsley.’

 

‘I would watch you at lot when we were at order meetings. I got to see what type of person you were and don’t forget, I am an auror, we are good at reading people.’

 

‘Yeah, that’s true, oh but here are my friends, let’s see if I’m right or not.’

 

‘What are you on about mate?’ Ron asked.

 

‘I told Kingsley you were buying me a walking stick, you are both so different I’m not sure what type of animal head you ended up with, something Hermione picked out or something you would pick out and it would be different because you two are so different.’

 

Hermione and Ron chuckled, ‘We had a few arguments, I thought you might like a nice owl for Hedwig, Ron wanted a hippogriff, I did suggest a spider, but Ron didn’t like that at all.’

 

‘Well Harry said Hermione would go for an owl, Ron a dragon, he was close. So what did you settle on?’ Kingsley asked.

 

‘We thought since Harry is a parseltongue,’ Ron smirked then brought the walking stick out from behind his back that had a snake’s head on it, ‘But if you don’t like it, you can change just the head to other types.’

 

‘Hey, I like that,’ Harry started hissing, ‘It suits me, maybe that’s the animagi I could change into, a snake, keep the rats away.’

 

‘Harry,’ Hermione scowled, ‘Wouldn’t that remind you of him.’

 

‘Voldemort wasn’t an animagi, he just had a pet snake. But I like snakes, I’ve talked to a few of them while doing the Dursley’s gardens.’

 

‘Maybe you could be a snake, but people might mistake you as a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor,’ Kingsley smirked.

 

‘Okay, I’ve changed my mind, I won’t be a snake, maybe a lion for Gryffindor.’

 

‘Alright, let’s get this picture done. If Hermione and Ron sit on either side of you, carefully of course, we’ll get a couple of pictures so everyone will know you’re alive.’

 

‘Yeah, alive but ugly,’ Harry shrugged, ‘Come on you two, sit.’

 

‘Bossy,’ Hermione grinned, then sat beside Harry taking his hand in hers.

 

‘I’m not holding your hand,’ Ron said as he sat beside Harry.

 

‘Oh, but it’s nice when you hold my hand Ron, so comforting,’ Harry pouted making Hermione and Kingsley laugh.

 

‘Are these two always like this Hermione?’

 

‘Yes, they are, they are both big kids sometimes.’

 

‘It’s strange to be in the middle, normally Hermione is in the middle. You know what might have looked good though, if Ginny was here?’

 

‘She’s been sending out letters to see if she can get a try out for some quidditch teams so she spends most of her time in her room or flying down in the orchard.’

 

‘Okay, let’s get this done, I do have work to do.’ Kingsley said.

 

‘Oh, we thought you were looking for a good excuse to get out of doing your work.’

 

‘Smart arse, just smile, the three of you.’

 

‘Yes minister,’ Harry, Ron and Hermione said as they saluted making the three friends laugh, Kingsley scowled, the photographer chuckled along with the two aurors standing behind Kingsley.

 

‘The golden trio are all being smart arse’s.’ Kingsley shook his head in amusement then watched as the photographer took a couple of pictures, then Kingsley sat on the chair beside Harry and had a picture taken with him. The photographer thanked Harry and his friends then left with the minister and his aurors. 


	7. Chapter 7

The few days later, Poppy, Minerva, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly were with Harry while Severus gave him his treatment. Harry knew why they were there, they wanted to see how he went with standing and walking.

 

‘Alright, you will need pants on as you are going to take a few steps. Maybe Ron can help with that, we’ll wait on the other side of the screen. Do not get out of bed until we are ready,’ Poppy said then all but Ron moved around the screen.

 

‘Okay, let’s get your lazy arse out of this bed mate,’ Ron helped Harry slid some pyjama bottoms on, he levitated Harry up a bit then slid them over his backside then let him down again, ‘Okay, Harry’s ready.’

 

‘As I’ll ever be,’ Harry blew out a big breath as the others came around the screen.

 

‘Since it’s your right leg, place your walking stick in your right hand, you can use either hand but to begin with the right hand is better. I will assist you as you stand, make sure not to put too much weight on your right leg,’ Severus said then moved to Harry’s left side.

 

‘Okay,’ Harry winced as he swung his legs out of the bed, grabbed his walking stick and as he started to push himself up, Severus had his arms under Harry’s left side.

 

‘Easy,’ Severus said as Harry wobbled a bit, ‘Just stand for a minute.’

 

Everyone watched Harry’s face as he screwed it up in pain, ‘How is the pain Harry?’ Poppy asked.

 

‘Bad,’ Harry winced, ‘It’s weak as well, like my leg doesn’t want to hold my weight.’

 

‘It won’t to begin with, the walking stick will help. Now as you take a step with your left leg, put as much pressure on the walking stick as you can, not on your right leg. Severus will make sure you won’t fall if your leg gives out.’

 

Harry nodded, took a couple of deep breaths, then pressed his hand hard onto the walking stick as he quickly took a step with his left foot.

 

‘Bloody hell,’ Harry groaned loudly.

 

‘Harry,’ Hermione called.

 

‘It’s fine Hermione, Harry will feel a lot of pain to begin with, but it will get better,’ Poppy said trying to reassure the girl.

 

‘I’m fine,’ Harry panted, then very slowly lifted his right leg, taking a quick step but moving his walking stick at the same time, but everyone could see Harry put weight on his right leg as the pain radiated over his face as his body went to sag but Severus kept him up, ‘Sorry, have to remember not to do that.’

 

‘It’s natural the first few times to put your weight on your injured leg. That is why I had Severus make a stronger pain potion for you.’

 

‘Okay,’ Harry took another couple of deep breaths, then again stepped with his left leg as his hand tightened on the walking stick, ‘I just need to get the hang of this,’ Harry couldn’t help himself, he snickered.

 

‘What is so funny Harry?’ Ron asked.

 

‘I have to get the hang of walking, sorry,’ Harry shrugged, then continued taking steps.

 

‘Alright, that was good, not slowly turn taking very small steps. Turning gets a bit tricky at first.’

 

Harry felt Severus move forward slightly and he realised he was getting himself ready for Harry to take a step but to turn at the same time. Even though he only took eight steps with each leg, Harry was exhausted by the time he sat back on the bed. He grabbed the potion, drinking it straight down before he opened his eyes.

 

‘I’m fine Hermione, stop with the tears.’

 

‘I could see the pain on your face, normally you don’t show it when you’re in pain.’

 

‘I tried not to, blimey I’m knackered though.’

 

‘Let me help Harry dear,’ Molly bustled around Harry again, fluffing his pillows, helping to swing his legs back onto the bed, then she covered him up. It only took a few seconds before Harry fell asleep.

 

‘That seemed to completely exhaust him, will it always be like that?’ Ginny asked.

 

‘No, he will be like this for the next few weeks, after that he will have more energy, but the potion I made him is very strong, it will put him to sleep,’ Severus said.

 

‘How much weight was he trying to put on his legs?’ Poppy asked.

 

‘All of it, I had to keep taking it, I believe he wasn’t conscious of doing that. It’s just a natural response.’

 

‘What are those books?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘Books on the glamour charm, Harry asked if I would teach him how to do it. We’re going to start next week.’

 

‘He’s worried about how he looks,’ Ron said sadly as he stared down at Harry.

 

‘No, he’s worried about his friends and girlfriend. He does not want you to feel uncomfortable when you are out. He is also worried that he will scare Lupin’s son.’

 

‘How long would it take Harry to learn that charm professor?’ Ginny asked.

 

‘I spoke with Filius, he said Harry was very good at charms, so I believe it will only take a few tries before he gets it right. The hardest part is doing more than one part, as Harry has two sections on his face he wants to charm, they will need to look the same, meaning skin colour and texture, if he did them separately then his nose might end up darker than his cheeks. It’s not a hard charm to learn, it just takes concentration. As Harry still has most of his nose, he only needs to make it look like the part that is gone is still there.’

 

‘Harry said you were going to teach him to make his pain potion. How long will he need to keep taking that?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘It could be forever Hermione. It’s too hard to say right now as he’s only just started walking. Naturally if he climbs steps the pain will increase.’ Poppy said.

 

‘Harry explained to me that he’s going to have a house built in Godric’s Hollow, a large one story home without any steps. I explained to him that he will need to design his bathroom so he doesn’t step down too far into a bath, that using a shower seat instead of standing while he showers would take the pressure of his leg. There are a lot of things Harry will need to work out because he won’t be able to do everything he used to,’ Minerva said, ‘Harry spoke with Kingsley, he knows he can’t be an auror anymore and that is the only career Harry ever considered.’

 

‘He would be great, he was also one of the best flyers around, but he can’t fly either,’ Ron sighed, ‘I wonder what he will do.’

 

‘He’s got time to work it out. In a way it’s lucky he has all that money Sirius left him. Maybe he should sell Grimmauld place, he could have that money as well and it’s not like he’ll ever live there. He said it reminds him that Sirius hated that house and his family,’ Hermione said.

 

‘Why don’t we head home since Harry is asleep, you can always come back and see him tomorrow,’ Molly suggested, so Hermione, Ron and Ginny left with Molly Weasley, Severus went back to his work, Poppy went back to her other patients, Minerva went back to repairing the castle, but all of them had thoughts on how Harry will cope once he does leave Hogwarts and moves into his own home.


	8. Chapter 8

When Harry woke, he asked Poppy to get a message to McGonagall, that he needed to speak with her.

 

‘Harry, Poppy said you wanted to talk to me.’

 

‘Um, yeah, I was wondering if you would get a message to Hermione and the others. I don’t want them here while I’m trying to walk. I can see how they look and I know how they feel, it’s making me feel uncomfortable.’

 

Minerva nodded, ‘I’m sure they will understand. Since Poppy and Severus are going to help you with walking every morning, they can come and spend time with you after that, maybe join you for lunch.’

 

‘Thanks professor, do you know how long I slept for?’

 

‘Just a couple of hours, why don’t you call your house elf and get something to eat?’

 

‘Yeah, I will, but how are the repairs going?’

 

‘Slowly as the dark magic needs to be removed by strong counter curses performed by curse breakers. So even though those curses were not placed upon Hogwarts, they were used and the affects will be felt unless they are removed.’

 

‘Since Hogwarts is old, a thousand years, won’t it be in history books, like Hogwarts: a history?’

 

‘Yes, so every part of the castle was documented and photographed. You might not have noticed, but right after the fighting finished I had some of the staff taking pictures of who was here, they also wrote down the names of everyone that fought in the battle of Hogwarts.’

 

‘Oh so I’ll be mentioned?’ Harry sighed.

 

‘Naturally as you are the one that killed him so you will be mentioned in a lot of books. Over the next few months those books will be updated.’

 

‘So books like the rise and fall of the dark arts, great wizarding events of the twentieth century and Hogwarts: a history, they’ll all be updated to include everything from that night?’

 

‘Yes, I could think of another eight books off the top of my head that will also include the battle or the people. I do know that Kingsley is going to make sure the house elves, the hippogriffs and the centaurs are going to be named, even Grawp as he did aide our side. That will make Hagrid proud.’

 

Harry smiled at the thought of his big friend being proud of his little brother and he should, Grawp has come a long way since Hagrid found him.

 

‘Get something to eat and rest, you’re still very pale.’

 

‘I will thanks professor,’ Harry waited until she left then called Kreacher who brought him up a large warm lunch, a cup of tea and a glass of juice. His thoughts drifted to his friends and hoped they didn’t feel hurt that he didn’t want them here while he was trying to walk, trying to hide his pain so they wouldn’t see it was hard.

 

That afternoon Severus was massaging healing cream into Harry’s leg, ‘Is something on your mind Potter?’

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry sighed, ‘Like what I was saying that day, how I won’t be able to do things. See, something occurred to me that I’m not sure how my leg will go even if it does get better. The thing is, I’ve never had anyone to talk to about this, a man to talk to.’

 

‘So this is about sex?’

 

Harry blushed as he looked down, ‘Yeah, I’ve never…’ Harry hesitated, ‘I don’t really have any education on…sex, but how will my leg be when that happens?’

 

‘Like with anything else, you will need to work on what you can and can’t do. The first few times might mean stopping to change positions. There are some good instructional books on sex for all young people but also for people with injuries.’

 

‘Normally I would ask Hermione about books, but I can’t with this. It’s not like I can ask Ron either, I’m dating his sister. I know in muggle schools they have sex education when you reach a certain age, does Hogwarts do that?’

 

‘Yes, Madame Pomfrey teaches all seventh year what they need to know. She used to do girls and boys separately, but five years ago she asked me to assist as she found out that there were a few boys whose preference were boys but they refused to speak with a woman. As a man that prefers men I was able to explain what they needed to know. But a lot of the boys refused to speak with a woman in regards to sex, so I teach all the boys what they need to know.’

 

‘Dumbledore mentioned something about that when he told me he had a relationship with a man before the first war. He said that he didn’t have anyone to talk to about sex between two men. Even though relationships between same sex couples were a natural part in the magical world, people didn’t talk about it, not back then. I had no idea that the magical world was like that, you could have a relationship with either male or female, even change if you wanted to.’

 

‘Yes, I am a halfblood so I know how the muggle world places categories on sexual preferences, gay or straight. It’s like they are still living in the dark ages. Now as for the books, I have some here that you could borrow, I use them whenever I need to speak with the older students whether they prefer woman or men.’

 

‘Thanks professor. It’s strange, over the last few years I would never have thought of talking to you about anything, but I’ve found you easy to talk to. You’ve been helping me with all this, I don’t think you realise how much I appreciate everything you are doing, again something I wouldn’t have imagined.’

 

‘Even though I gave you a hard time, I never really hated you as I led you to believe. I did use your looks so the dark lord nor any Slytherin student discovered that I was working for the light side and not for what the dark lord wanted. I was very close to your mother, but as you know your father and I did not like each other. So using the looks of James Potter worked well. But I made a promise to your mother, to do whatever I could to help you. I know that was fulfilled when the dark lord was killed, I did come to care about you over the last seven years. So helping with your rehabilitation is something I wish to help with and this time it does not have anything to do with your mother. It took me a couple of years, but I finally got to see what Albus and the other staff saw, a very brave young man who had a hard life and part of that is my fault.’

 

‘So like me in a way, you’re doing the right thing even though you want to, but it’s also out of guilt.’

 

‘Yes, I suppose part of it is out of guilt for telling the dark lord the first part of the prophecy. When you lived after that attack I decided to do what I could for you to alleviate some of my guilt. But as I said, I finally saw you and I do care for you, so not all my assistance is due to guilt.’

 

‘Thank you professor,’ Harry gave Snape a smile and was pleased when he received a small smile back, something no one ever see’s on professor Severus Snape, a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

To keep himself occupied when he was alone, Harry would read the books on the glamour charm, but he also read the books Snape gave him on sex and relationships. Those books he made sure he hid in the drawer when he finished so his friends never saw them, he didn’t want Ron to think he was thinking about having sex with his sister. Harry wasn’t really thinking about sex, but he thought he should educate himself so he could work it around his leg when the time comes and since he was stuck in a bed while he learned to walk properly it kept him occupied.

 

Every morning Snape would help him walk and after Harry always slept for a couple of hours. When he woke Hermione, Ron, sometimes Ginny and Mrs. Weasley would be sitting near his bed. Harry wasn’t sure what to say to Ginny as she just didn’t seem herself and he wasn’t sure if it was because of Fred or if it had to do with the way he looked. He knew he had to give her time to get used to his scars, but she seemed to be the only one that was having a problem looking at him. He thought she would be more comfortable once he learned how to do the glamour.

 

Andromeda Tonks sent a note saying she would bring Teddy to see him, so Harry asked Snape if he could do the glamour on him so the young boy wouldn’t get frightened. Harry sat in his bed holding Teddy, Andromeda sat beside the bed and they spoke in regards to Teddy’s upbringing. She told Harry that she had seen the picture that was in Witch Weekly and said as Teddy is so young Harry’s scars probably wouldn’t affect him at all if he wished to leave the glamour off when he visited. Harry had some thinking to do on that, so for now he would have the glamour covering his scars whenever he saw the small boy.

 

Severus stepped behind the screen, ‘How does your leg feel this morning Potter?’

 

‘It’s still painful but I’d say about a quarter of the pain has dropped, if that makes sense.’

 

‘It does, what about when you are standing or walking?’

 

‘The longer I walk the more painful it gets. I’m not sure how I will go with stairs the first time.’

 

‘It will place more strain on your leg so it will be more painful. So after this treatment I can levitate you while sitting on a chair down to the potions room if you still wish to learn how to make the pain potion?’

 

‘Yes, I do, thanks. I get a bit bored just sitting here all the time. I’ve read through those books you got me three times already. I thought I’d start practicing the glamour, just as you said, on one part first, see how I go. But it seems easy enough so I don’t think I’ll have a problem.’

 

‘No, I don’t think you will if you concentrate. So let’s get on with your treatment so I can teach you the right way to make a potion,’ Severus removed the blankets, then started to rub the cream into Harry’s injured leg. Even though it was a healing cream it has worked well on his scars so now they are faded even if they can be seen. ‘How’s the pain now while I’m massaging your leg?’

 

‘It still hurts, but thankfully not as bad.’

 

‘That will ease as well,’ Severus finished, cleaned his hands, ‘So I’ll help you with your clothes then into a chair.’

 

Harry nodded, he was able to put his pyjama shirt on, but needed help with his pyjama bottles, then with Snape’s help and his walking stick, he stood then sat on the chair. Snape levitated Harry and they moved slowly down through the school to the dungeons where Harry noticed everything was set up. The chair he was on was too low for the work tables, but one swish of his wand, Snape had charmed the chair to be higher. Harry listened to what Snape said about the potion, watched while he sliced some ingredients and would grind others. So with the book in front of him Harry started to make his pain potion, he started slow, always checking the book after each ingredient was ready. When it was done, Harry smiled hugely when Snape said his potion was very good, not perfect but good and could be taken safely.

 

Once back in his bed Harry sat, took some parchment, ink and quill and started to draw a house. Harry was a pretty good at art, but he’d never done buildings, just Hedwig and dragons. So he concentrated on houses he’d seen on tv, when Hermione had shown him pictures of her in her parent’s house, he even remembered the odd picture from one of the magazines Petunia had.

 

‘That looks well thought out Harry.’

 

Harry smiled up at professor McGonagall, ‘I wanted something homey, but also something that would be easy to move around. One thing I love doing at the burrow is sitting outside, even during the cold weather, so I figured a nice glass covered room would be wonderful in the cold weather, but if I add blinds or shutters, it would be nice in the warm weather as well.’

 

‘Yes and the sun has natural healing properties, the only thing I would suggest is hand rails in the bathroom, you could also add them throughout the house but made them look like they are part of the wall.’

 

‘I’ve gotten the hang of my walking stick, so I will in the bathroom but not the house. But what you said about the bath, I might see about a step to go in and a step to go down into the bath, or I could just levitate myself.’

 

‘I believe you should start by levitating yourself, once you are more at home with moving around the house then decide on what works better for you. Every person is different even people dealing with injuries. You have the basics of what you need, no stairs, large rooms and wide hallways. So when do you think you’ll see a builder to erect your home?’

 

‘I’m going to speak with Madame Pomfrey, see when she thinks I could.’

 

‘That shows you’ve grown up Harry, you used to be so impatient especially about leaving the hospital. But you know what, I’m proud at how you handled all this. I could see it was hard, but you pushed through everything because you knew you had no choice, just like you have done many times,’ Minerva smiled then left Harry with a bit of a shocked look on his face at the compliment she had given him, something she didn’t do very often.


	10. Chapter 10

With help from Severus Snape, Harry was able to learn how to do a glamour, so when his friends, Ginny or Teddy visited, Harry always had his glamour on. Minerva had worked out for a builder to come to Hogwarts to see Harry, they sat and discussed how Harry wanted his home to look but also what would work with his leg and dealing with a permanent limp as he moved around his home. It took four visits but Harry’s home was finally being built. He spoke with Hermione about furnishing for his home, even though Ginny seemed a lot like her old self when she visited, Harry knew Hermione had great style compared to Ginny, but he said he wanted everyone’s input on how to style his home.

 

When the house was finished, Harry was allowed a short day out to shop for furniture but he had to have his friends with him and if the pain got too much he had to stop and return to Hogwarts, pushing his leg too much too soon would end up worse in the long run.

 

So for the next week, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron would leave Hogwarts and go buy furniture for Harry’s house. Harry noticed that Ginny seemed to pick stuff that suited her and not him, he thought she was thinking about the future where she might be living in this house. Harry wasn’t so sure about that anymore, Ginny seemed fine when they went out but only if he had his glamour on. Eventually Harry wanted to live without his glamour so he either gave Ginny more time to get used to his new face or maybe they just weren’t meant to be. Harry did enjoy Ginny’s company, but lately he wasn’t sure she was enjoying his. He knew they couldn’t do a lot of things together, there was no walking hand in hand, Harry needed to concentrate on his walking stick and making sure he didn’t stumble or trip. Harry had thought about flying, having a broom like Mad-eye had, one that would let him fly with his damaged leg. One thing that concerned Harry was Ginny seemed to need to practice quidditch or work on tryouts whenever he didn’t use his glamour, so he wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth or if she was still uncomfortable being seen with him.

 

Harry had dressed, most while sitting on the bed, but he was able to manoeuvre his pants on while standing and not putting pressure on his right leg or using his cane. He was becoming quite skilled at standing on his left leg, the only problem was when he needed to lift his left leg, he would have to sit, slide his pants on his left leg, then stand again. Harry hated being so limited but since there wasn’t anything he could do or healers could do he was slowly learning to live with his disability.

 

‘Even though you can make the potion yourself, I made you enough to last for sixth months,’ Severus placed three large vials on the bedside cabinet.

 

‘Thanks Severus, I am going to get started on my potion but I’m going to need to buy everything first. I thought I’d settle in for a few days then shop for what I need.’

 

‘Well now you don’t have to, you can concentrate on moving around your home without using your right leg to often. Remember what I said, if you require assistance or even a man to speak to, send me your patronus and I will work on a day to visit.’

 

‘Thanks, I do appreciate everything you’ve done for me Severus, more than you probably realised and I do find you easy to talk to, especially about personal things. But thank you, for everything.’

 

‘You’re welcome, I’m sure I will see you soon,’ Severus gave Harry a smile, leaving him to have his last check up with the matron.

 

Poppy gave Harry a very thorough examination, ‘You’re wounds have healed nicely, thanks to the creams Severus made. Do you know Mr. Potter that even though you spent so much time in my hospital over the years and this time was the longest, I believe I’m going to miss you.’

 

Harry smiled, ‘I will miss you as well Madame Pomfrey, thank you for everything.’

 

‘You’re welcome, I just wish I could have done more, but even healers have their limits. Now it’s time for you to go have a life, in whatever you decide to do with it.’

 

‘I plan to I’m just not sure what that is yet.’

 

‘I’m sure you will work it out. But you’re friends have arrive to take you home.’

 

‘So are you ready to go?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Yep, could one of you take those vials, Severus made me enough to last six months, until I can set up my potions room.’

 

‘I’ll put them in my bag,’ Hermione said.

 

Harry pushed himself to his feet using his cane, ‘Let’s go, I would like to be able to see the sky more than just through a window or our quick outings.’

 

Ginny smiled as she walked along with Harry, she sometimes had to stop so he could catch up. No matter how much she tried to walk slower, she always ended up at least four or five steps in front of Harry.

 

‘I know walking takes longer to what you’re used to, but you don’t have to keep stopping Ginny, I’ll catch up eventually.’

 

‘No, it’s fine Harry, I just have to learn to slow down a bit. Being raised with six older brothers taught me to be fast, especially to the dinner table or bathroom.’

 

‘Sorry, I’m sure I’ll get better. Let’s just get out of here.’

 

Hermione and Ron glanced at Ginny who had ended up a few feet in front of Harry again where they were right beside him. Neither of them could work out why she couldn’t just slow down when they could. To Hermione it looked like she wasn’t even trying as if she wanted Harry to walk faster to catch up to her. Ron knew his sister could be stubborn and sometimes set in her ways, but even he was surprised that she kept walking too fast and sometimes he thought she was doing it deliberately as if proving to Harry that he would need to get faster to keep up with her. Ron and Hermione were also surprised that the only time Ginny smiled at Harry or even wanted to go out with him was when he had his glamour on, like she couldn’t see past his scars to the person he was. They were not sure what to do or if they should say something to Ginny, for now though, they just want to get Harry home so he could settle in and learn to adjust to living alone and with a permanent injury to his leg. Even though Hermione did not like house elves being treated as slaves, she realised that Harry would need someone to cook and clean for him at least for now until he learned what he could and couldn’t do. So Kreacher was already at the house, he had stocked up on food, but Harry thought Kreacher might like some company so he asked professor McGonagall about Winky, he would pay her if she wanted to live at his home, so the small female elf that used to belong to Crouch was now employed by Harry and was at the house with Kreacher, making sure everything was ready for him to go home.


	11. Chapter 11

The first few weeks Harry only went out a few times, Hermione and Ron always went with him, Ginny still went on occasions and those occasions were when Harry used his glamour. Severus had visited him a couple of times and they were so comfortable with each other now that they talked about everything, Severus even took Harry into the apothecary to help buy his instruments and ingredients for potion making. Ron and Hermione visited all the time, but now so were some of Harry’s other friends, Neville had brought Hannah with him one day and Harry could see that his two friends were now a couple.

 

Harry stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow, ‘Hi Mrs. Weasley.’

 

‘Harry dear, we weren’t expecting you today.’

 

‘I’m heading into Diagon Alley, I thought maybe Ginny, Hermione and Ron would come with me.’

 

‘I know Hermione said she wanted some books, so she probably will. Are you getting used to the walking stick?’

 

‘Yeah, it took me a while, but it’s okay now.’

 

‘I’ll go see if they want to go with you, why don’t you sit.’

 

‘okay, thanks, I still can’t manage that many stairs,’ Harry watched Molly Weasley head up the stairs and all Harry could think about was will he ever be able to walk up those stairs again.

 

A few minutes later, Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked down the stairs with Molly following.

 

‘We’ll come with you mate, Hermione wants books,’ Ron rolled his eyes making Harry laugh.

 

‘Great, I need some more potion ingredients.’

 

‘You haven’t got your glamour on,’ Ginny said.

 

‘No, I’ve decided to live with my scars, everyone will get used to them sooner or later,’ Harry saw Hermione’s eyes dip as she turned slightly so her back was to Ginny, but Harry also noticed that Ginny seemed hesitant, ‘Something wrong?’

 

‘I can’t go, I’ve got to practice before my try outs,’ Ginny said.

 

‘Really,’ Harry pushed himself up using his walking stick, ‘But you would go if I used my glamour, you seem to say you will go whenever I do use my glamour but you always have to practice whenever I don’t use my glamour. So to me it seems like you don’t want to be seen with me looking like this, right?’

 

‘I never said that,’ Ginny snapped.

 

‘You didn’t have to, it’s obvious. Well if you’re ashamed to be seen with your scarred boyfriend then I think this relationship is over,’ Harry limped his way outside with Hermione running to catch up with him, ‘You knew that’s how she felt didn’t you?’

 

‘Yes, I told her she would need to tell you. At first I just thought she’d need time, but she kept making excuses.’

 

‘I had a feeling that was the reason, especially when she seemed to flinch whenever I kissed her if I didn’t have my glamour on.’

 

‘I noticed that, but I’m still going with you, I want some new books. So what ingredients do you need?’

 

‘To make other types of potions, Severus was great teaching me how to make my pain potion and it ended up being easy. He supplied me with enough to keep me going and even helped me shop for everything I would need to make some, I thought it’s time I started to get used to brewing other potions now I know how.’

 

‘He’s really surprised me, the way he talks to us now, nothing like he used to.’

 

‘As he explained, most of that was an act. Go see if Ron is coming, I’ll wait here.’

 

‘I won’t be long,’ Hermione hurried inside to see Ron glaring at his sister while their mother shouted at her, ‘Ron, Harry’s waiting, can we go?’

 

‘Yeah, I’m sick of looking at her right now. Mum, we’ll be a while.’

 

‘Just be careful, tell Harry I never realised I raised a very shallow daughter, but I still love him.’

 

‘I will mum,’ Ron and Hermione hurried outside and over to Harry who was leaning on his walking stick, ‘Mum said she still loves you and she never realised she had a shallow daughter.’

 

‘She never realised she raised a very shallow daughter,’ Hermione said.

 

Harry saw Ron roll his eyes which made him laugh, ‘You know Hermione has to get it right. When you get back tell you mum I love her too. Now come on and help me shop, it’s hard with one hand.’

 

‘Oh, so that’s the only reason you want us to go with you for, to carry your stuff,’ Ron said teasingly.

 

‘Smart arse Weasley.’

 

‘Language Harry.’

 

‘Yes mum,’ Harry said making Ron laugh but the three friends held hands just like they had done hundreds of times before then let Hermione apparate them to the Leaky Cauldron. The moment they appeared everyone stared at Harry, then to the friends surprised, the people started to applaud. Hermione, Ron and Harry gave everyone a smile before heading towards the back to open the archway.

 

‘Why don’t you both go to Flourish and Blotts, I’ll be in the apothecary.’

 

‘Are you sure, we don’t mind staying with you?’ Ron asked.

 

‘It gets a bit painful to stand for too long. So I’ll get my ingredients then sit in the Leaky Cauldron to wait for you.’

 

‘Why don’t you wait up at George’s shop?’ Ron said.

 

‘Since I know you want some of his products I’ll wait there for you.’

 

‘We won’t be that long, I know what books I want.’

 

‘Take your time Hermione, don’t rush because of me,’ Harry smiled then stepped into the apothecary, he started to look through all the jars of eyes and wings, looking for the ones he needed. The owner came over and once Harry explained what potions he wanted to make, he quickly gather up every ingredient to make enough a whole range of potion that Harry thought he might need, ‘Thank you.’

 

‘We’ve never seen your scars before, only in the picture that was in Witch Weekly.’

 

‘I’ve been using a glamour, I didn’t want to frighten any kids or my godson. But I figured it was time everyone saw the real me.’

 

‘Yes, you should and not be ashamed of being yourself. That will be eighteen galleons, three sickles.’

 

Harry dug into his pouch, paid for his ingredients, ‘Thanks for your help.’

 

‘Anytime Mr. Potter,’ the man held out the packages to Harry then opened the door for him.

 

Harry limped his way up to Weasley’s wizard wheezes, tapped on the window to let George know he was there who opened the door immediately.

 

‘What are you doing in here?’

 

‘I needed some potion ingredients, Ron and Hermione are with me, they’re in Flourish and Blotts. I said I’d wait here if that’s okay.’

 

‘Sure, come and sit,’ George pulled out a stool for Harry, then sat on the next one, ‘So apart from making potions, what are you up too?’

 

‘Nothing, broke up with your sister, that’s about it.’

 

‘Oh, what did she do?’

 

‘How do you know it wasn’t me?’

 

‘We’ve all seen the way she is with you, so it wasn’t unexpected.’

 

Harry sighed, ‘I decided it was time to stop using my glamour, she decided she needed to practice then be seen with me. I never realised she didn’t like me now I look like this. You’re mum wasn’t happy, neither is Ron.’

 

‘You know Harry, I don’t think she had real feelings for you.’

 

‘We were dating for nearly sixth months before I had to leave. From what Ron said she’d like me for a few years.’

 

‘True, but I think she liked the idea of you more than you, the chosen one and all that. When she found out you were friends with Ron, she drove us all crazy, always asking about you, you’re scar, if you remember anything about when your parents died. So even if it was a little girls crush to begin with, I think it was who you are that she had feelings for.’

 

‘I think you’re right, Hermione told me that Ginny explained to her that she liked me when she was only eleven, she didn’t even know me then. Oh well, I’ve had two girlfriends, maybe I should date blokes, well, if any bloke wants to date someone that looks like me.’

 

‘Not all people are shallow like my sister, you’ll find someone Harry. Once everyone gets used to this new look you have, they’ll be bashing your door down to shag the chosen one.’

 

Harry chuckled, so even though he knew George was just trying to cheer him up, he knew there wasn’t much chance that someone would want a relationship with him now that he was badly scarred and used a walking stick.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Harry was dressing when he heard Ron’s voice call out, ‘Be right out Ron,’ Harry finished, grabbed his walking stick and made his slow way down his long hall to see Hermione and Ron, but Hermione was beaming, ‘What’s up, did you two finally shag?’

 

‘Harry,’ Hermione scowled, ‘If we did we wouldn’t tell you, that’s personal.’

 

‘Only joking Hermione, so why are you so happy?’

 

‘My parents are home, we spent last night with them and I would like you to meet them. So Mrs. Weasley has invited them to your birthday dinner next week.’

 

‘I would like to meet your parents Hermione, let’s sit,’ Harry moved slowly towards the sofa, lowering himself down, leaving his right leg sticking out, grimacing as he did.

 

‘Still painful?’ Ron asked.

 

‘It’s not as bad as it was, but Poppy said the pain I have now I’ll always have. But tell me how your parents are?’

 

‘Good, they said the Australian ministry explained what they could, then handed them my letter that I sent them. They realised that since it was a magical war, they couldn’t help in any way, so they understand. They also brought Crookshanks back.’

 

Harry laughed as Ron rolled his eyes, ‘I actually miss that cat. Oh Ron, did your mum invite the others like I asked?’

 

‘Yep, and they are all coming, even Snape which surprised me.’

 

‘I wasn’t sure if he would come or not, but he’s been so much help to me, I would like for him to enjoy a good night with some wonderful people.’

 

‘It should be a good night and think about it Harry, the first type of celebration since you sent that bastard to dust.’

 

‘I never thought of that, maybe I should throw a big party for all our friends, let everyone have a good time now they can.’

 

‘Won’t that be a bit much for you Harry?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘Not with Kreacher and Winky, even though I can do some things, they do all the cooking. But I could get it catered I suppose, I don’t think Kreacher would like that though.’

 

‘See how you feel, if you want to then do it.’ Ron said.

 

Harry had seen the look Hermione gave him at the mention of house elves, ‘I know you don’t like the idea of house elves being owned Hermione, but right now I need help and Kreacher is wonderful. I offered to free him but still let him live here, and he’ll get paid, he cried and begged me not to. But he does do less here than at Hogwarts and he does have Winky to keep him company.’

 

‘It’s fine, no I don’t like slaves, but I understand more about house elves now and you do need help. So even though Mrs. Weasley wanted you to stay at the Burrow she realised with so many stairs it would not be good for you. Having Kreacher and Winky cook and clean for you is needed, otherwise you would have to pay someone to do it since you can’t, not yet anyway.’

 

‘Once my leg gets stronger I’m hoping I can do more.’

 

‘So did you make any mistakes with all your potions?’ Ron asked.

 

Harry chuckled, ‘No, made them all perfectly and I actually enjoyed the whole process, from cutting and grinding to brewing. I even sent some to Severus to have him check it, he sent it back with a note saying he couldn’t have made them better.’

 

‘Oh will you look at that, Mr. Potter is all proud that he was complimented by professor Snape,’ Hermione smirked.

 

‘Hermione,’ Harry glared, ‘I just feel good that I was able to make them and they was pretty easy as well.’

 

‘Yeah, sure, whatever you say mate,’ Ron grinned, then saw Harry’s brow furrow, ‘Oh come on Harry, we’ve seen the way you look at him, then you talk about him all the time, whenever you can bring him into the conversation you do, often.’

 

‘Nothing will come of it anyway, so don’t either of you say anything to him.’

 

‘Do you really think we will Harry, but why do you believe nothing will come of it?’

 

‘He doesn’t see me like that, I’m just a student to him, a kid, his best friends son, and his enemy’s son. Plus, look at me, why would he want someone that has all these scars?’

 

‘Harry, you have to stop thinking no one would love you just because of your scars. If you give yourself time to get used to them, then others will, maybe even Severus Snape,’ Hermione smiled encouragingly.

 

‘No, he could never see me like that. Let’s forget about romance or lack thereof and talk about something else.’

 

That’s what Ron, Hermione and Harry did, they sat and talked about their future and what they would like to do. Ron was still going to be an auror even though he feels terrible joining when Harry can’t, but he was going to help George in the shop first. Hermione had a few ideas but she wasn’t sharing until she made up her mind. Harry explained that he still wasn’t sure what he could do but he didn’t want to do something just because he physically can. For now he was concentrating on learning to become an animagi but he wanted to surprise his friends, surprise them more than they realised.

 

The afternoon of Harry’s eighteenth birthday, he shower then dressed in his new clothes, grabbed his walking stick then headed out into his back garden where he apparated away. He never told anyone when he was arriving, he wanted to surprise everyone. So as everyone, the Weasley’s and their partners, Hermione’s parents, Hagrid, Andromeda with Teddy, Kingsley, his auror guards, Hagrid, Minerva, Poppy, Severus and all Harry’s friends sat down at the four tables that had been placed outside, a large ginger cat jumped up on the table and rubbed against Hermione.

 

‘Crookshanks, you aren’t supposed to be up on the table, naughty cat.’

 

‘Um, Hermione, if that’s Crookshanks, then who is that?’ Ron pointed at another cat that looked like Crookshanks.

 

‘Harry,’ Hermione laughed, ‘Okay, down and change back.’

 

‘He became that ugly cat,’ George said.

 

Everyone watched as Harry turned back into himself, then sat heavily in the only seat left and he noticed it was beside Severus.

 

‘Why did you become Crookshanks?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Actually, that’s only one of my many animagi forms.’

 

‘What do you mean by many?’ Minerva asked.

 

‘I can change at will, to any animal I want. I started as Prongs, changed to Padfoot, then Moony, then a doe, I don’t know if mum named her patronus. Then I changed into a hippogriff, an owl, a dragon, a, phoenix, a lion and a snake, Crookshanks was just for Hermione, I don’t intend to be a cat unless it’s a lion.’

 

‘You do realise that what you just said is impossible,’ Severus said with raised eyebrows.

 

‘Oh a nonbeliever,’ Harry pushed on his walking stick, gave Hermione and Ron a wink, then he was walking around as Prongs, he changed again and Padfoot barked loudly before a large dragon flew overhead, shooting flames into the sky, a lion that roared loudly making everyone jump, then a snake slithered along the table hissing at Severus before it slithered down onto the empty seat and Harry was back, ‘Being a snake or a dragon is easier than walking, doesn’t hurt either.’

 

‘That is not possible, the most anyone can do is two animagi and I noticed that none of your forms had any markings,’ Minerva said sounding astonished, but by the looks on everyone else’s faces, they were all shocked or amazed by what Harry had done.


	13. Chapter 13

‘I would like to discuss this with you tomorrow Harry, I think I know why you can do something that no one else has ever done before.’

 

‘I’ll come to Hogwarts if you want Severus.’

 

‘No, save you climbing those steps I’ll come to your place.’

 

‘Harry, why have you got the glamour up?’

 

‘I didn’t want to put everyone off their food.’

 

‘Harry Potter,’ Luna, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus and a few other friends all shouted.

 

Harry grimaced then moved his wand over his face, ‘Okay, there, I’m me again.’

 

‘You have to stop doing that Harry, everyone here is fine with how you look. None of us wished they hurt you like that, but they did, we love you, your family, so no more glamour charms,’ Molly berated.

 

‘Yes…mum,’ Harry grinned cheekily.

 

‘Now that is sorted, Harry, I want you to meet my parents, Jean and Graham Granger, mum, dad, my best friend Harry Potter.’

 

Harry shook the Grangers hands but he received smiles from both which made him relax.

 

‘Okay, before I bring out dinner, let’s get Harry his gifts,’ Molly said.

 

‘Oh, you didn’t have to, I just like having everyone together for a good night.’

 

‘Well Mr. Potter, you are about to get gifts and since I am the minister for magic, I go first,’ Kingsley smirked at Hermione and Ron before handing Harry a gift, hugging him before sitting back down.

 

‘Thanks Kingsley,’ Harry gave a shy smiled then pulled the wrappings off to find a beautiful ornate box. He slowly opened it, then grinned hugely, ‘There great Kingsley, thank you.’

 

‘Well, what did the minister for magic get you?’ Ron asked.

 

Harry looked at Kingsley to answer, ‘There ornate heads for his walking stick, I was able to have them all made in silver. A stag for Harry’s dad, a dog for Sirius, a werewolf for Remus, a doe for his mother and an owl for Hedwig.’

 

‘The doe could be for Severus as well, your patronus is a doe isn’t it Severus?’ Molly asked innocently.

 

Harry blushed as he looked away but noticed Ron and Hermione grin and knew they had told Mrs. Weasley that he liked Severus Snape.

 

‘Yes, my patronus is a doe, for Harry’s mother since we were best friends as children. I did not realise any of you knew that.’

 

‘Oh Ron mentioned it, he was telling us about the night he saved Harry after following the silver doe patronus to retrieve the sword of Gryffindor,’ Arthur said.

 

‘Excuse me, but what is a patronus?’ Jean asked.

 

‘As it’s Harry’s birthday, why don’t you show the Grangers what a patronus is Harry?’ Molly asked.

 

‘Okay,’ Harry closed his eyes, then smiled hugely at his happy memory, then said a non-verbal patronus charm as he moved his wand around, ‘Prongs,’ Harry grinned then concentrated as Prongs walked to the Grangers, ‘There used to protect,’ the patronus said in Harry’s voice before disappearing.

 

‘And you got it to talk and never told us, you’re hiding a lot of things from us now Harry, I don’t like that,’ Hermione said.

 

‘I only just got my patronus to talk, I wanted to surprise you with the animagi.’

 

‘So can all of you do one of these patronus’s,’ Graham asked.

 

‘It’s not the easiest spell to accomplish. If you have time and the need, then yes, anyone could probably do it,’ Molly said.

 

‘Harry taught all of us in the DA to conjure one,’ Neville said.

 

‘What about those animals Harry turned into?’ Jean asked.

 

‘Animagi, a very hard and complicated charm and no, not everyone can do one. I can turn into a cat, Harry’s father became a stag and his godfather became a dog, they learned when they were students, Albus Dumbledore could become a phoenix. I’m not sure who else can change.’

 

‘I can, I change into a tiger, a white tiger,’ Severus said, ‘And yes, I am registered,’ he looked at Kingsley who laughed, ‘Harry is going to need to register, but as the most anyone can normally do is two, will he need to register all his animagi form?’

 

‘No, as long as you pick two Harry, that’s all you will need to register.’

 

‘Oh good, I would hate to keep going into the ministry to register every time I thought up another animal.’

 

‘Okay, more gifts,’ Molly gave her and Arthur’s gift to Harry, then Bill and Fleur, Charlie and to no one’s surprise it was something made of dragon hide, a new wand strap. George gave products from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, Percy some books which made Ron roll his eyes. All Harry’s friends gave Harry a mixture of books from the magical world and muggle world along with personal products like moisturisers, razors, aftershave and shower gel for men. Hermione and Ron handed Harry their gift which turned out to be a large portrait of the three of them that had been taken in their sixth year by Colin Creevey, and for once the three friends were laughing and dressed neatly. Minerva and Poppy handed their gifts over, Hagrid did as well, another pouch but this time made out of the scales from Aragog that he had softened, the thought of Hagrid doing that for him made Harry emotional as he knew Hagrid loved that spider. Then Severus handed Harry a package.

 

Harry unwrapped all the gifts, thanking everyone, then unwrapped Severus’ gift. He found a beautiful decorated leather pouch with a belt and inside was five small bottles of potions.

 

‘It’s so you can go out knowing you have enough pain potion on you so you don’t have to cut your outing short. Those potions can be taken every two hours, I modified them so they were not as strong as the one you normally take.’

 

‘Wow, thanks Severus, this is great. When I was out with Hermione and Ron last week, the pain got so bad I had to head home.’

 

‘So they won’t make him sleepy like the strong one does?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘No, I am working on modifying that one as well, trying to work on a way that it will be effective against strong pain but does not make you drowsy. Harry has volunteered to be my test subject since his pain does get severe if he over does it.’

 

‘I know you are a great potions master Severus, but is Harry safe testing those?’ Molly asked.

 

‘Perfectly safe, the potion is the same, with just a few of the ingredients cut differently or stirred less, maybe one less eels eye.’

 

‘I don’t think professor Snape would poison Harry, he’s spent so much time helping him,’ Ron said then smirked at Harry.

 

‘Um, yeah, Severus has been wonderful, teaching me how to walk again, making the creams that made my scars less noticeable, then the potions he made for me before teaching me to make them myself.’

 

‘Even massaging your legs,’ Hermione said giving Harry a grin.

 

Harry knew what his friends and Mrs. Weasley was doing, he just hoped that Severus didn’t pick up on any of their less than subtle hints. Everyone started eating dinner, the Grangers asking more questions about the magical world. At one time Harry needed the bathroom and it was Severus who offered to assist Harry up the many stairs to the second floor. Harry got winks from Hermione and Ron, but he was thankful that no one else especially Severus saw them.

 

‘Do you think he noticed?’ Molly whispered.

 

‘I saw him sit straighter, so yes, I think he noticed Molly. Whether he will do or say anything is anyone’s guess. Severus is a very hard man to understand. But it’s time for him to have a life now, especially since he does not have to be a spy anymore,’ Minerva said.

 

‘I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see, but keep giving out hints until they both either say something or at least one of them does,’ Hermione said, ‘Harry just needs to get over this belief that he thinks no one will want him now he’s scarred.’ Hermione glanced at Ginny who was looking down at the table, but others were looking towards her as well knowing it was partially her fault that Harry felt very uncertain about his looks.

 

‘There’s coming back,’ Ron said quietly and everyone started talking and made it look like they had been talking the whole time neither Harry nor Severus got suspicious. 


	14. Chapter 14

One by one all the guest left, Harry thanking them again for their gifts. He was able to speak with the Granger’s more once it was just a few Weasley’s and the Granger’s. He found them to be very nice people and had confessed that they believed Harry to be Hermione’s boyfriend because of how often she spoke about him, they also said they thought Harry was older and that was why they believed Hermione kept saying friend. Harry smiled at the Granger’s and explained that due to his life and Voldemort that it did age him, so he knew he looked older than his friends when in reality both his friends were older than him. Arthur had taken Harry aside to apologise for his daughter’s behaviour, but Harry wouldn’t let him go on, that he understood how Ginny might not like someone that is so badly scarred. Arthur went on to explain that all the family were ashamed at the way Ginny behaved mainly because she never told Harry how she felt and just kept making excuses not to be seen with him unless he used his glamour. Both Arthur and Molly thought of Harry as a son and they did admit that when they heard that Harry was dating Ginny that maybe one day Harry would truly be a member of the family. Harry told the two eldest Weasley’s that he would always feel part of the Weasley family even if he never became an official member, that he loved them all and would always be there for them in any way he could.

 

The following morning Harry showered and dressed before heading into the kitchen for breakfast. Kreacher placed a plate in front of him along with a cup of tea and a glass of juice. As he was almost finished eating there was a knock on the door, so Winky went to see who was calling so Harry could continue to eat.

 

‘Sorry to disturb your breakfast Harry.’

 

‘That’s fine Severus, I woke later than normal. Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?’

 

‘Tea would be nice, thank you.’

 

‘Winky will get it Mr. Snape.’

 

‘Thank you Winky.’

 

‘So all these animagi, to be honest, I never realised that others couldn’t do what I did.’

 

Winky placed a cup on the table in front of Severus who nodded to the elf, ‘What you achieved is impossible, yet you did it. Now to the explanation, you were injured directly after the death of the dark lord, yes you did fight those three and you surprised me with how well you were doing. But death eaters are taught how to ambush, so as one or two are keeping you distracted fighting them, the other is going for the kill or injury in your case, yet you were able to hit all three quite often, it was only loss of blood that caused you to fall unconscious. Now I know you were able to achieve the glamour on your third try, how long did it take you to change the first time you tried?’

 

‘Um, on the second try, which shocked the life out of me. Remus told me it took my father and Sirius three years to learn to change, so I wasn’t expecting it to happen so fast.’

 

‘I will explain why I believed you could do it. But first, why did you decide to change from the first animal to another?’

 

‘At first I wanted a dog, like Sirius, sort of my way of keeping him with me, but it ended up being the stag. So even though I liked the fact I could change to look like my father, I still wanted Padfoot, so I tried again and I got him. After I got the dog I went back to the stag then tried others, the doe and a werewolf. I was happy to leave it at those four and kept changing from one to the other. But I wanted to surprise Hermione so I decided to try Crookshanks, when it worked and I could still change back into the others, I tried more, as you saw last night.’

 

‘It seems like you have no limit which has never happened before. Godric Gryffindor invented the animagi spell, he did change into a lion as that was on his families crest. It was a wizard named Garrick Vandells that was able to change into two different animals, that was in the eighteen hundreds.’

 

‘But what about registration, what Kingsley said, you only have to register two. So couldn’t there be others out there that can change into more but they just never registered?’

 

‘Yes, that is true, but the animagi spell is very complicated and very difficult to pull off, only a powerful witch or wizard can change and it does take a lot of power to perform the spell which can leave you feeling weak, mainly at the beginning. Once you’ve mastered the spell then it does not drain you as much as it did.’

 

‘I never felt weak at all.’

 

‘I noticed you were fine last night considering how many times you changed. So yes, there might be others out there that can change into more than two and didn’t register the others, if there is I don’t believe it would be many, why would most bother with more than one animal form. You chose four forms that meant something to you, your family as you are alone. Minerva has always had a fondness for cats, so naturally she became a cat, same with Albus and the phoenix as he owned a phoenix.’

 

‘If you don’t mind me asking, why did you choose a tiger?’

 

‘I was lucky to see a white tiger when I was young. Your grandparents took your mother and her sister to the zoo, I was allowed to go along, Petunia also had a friend go with her, it was her birthday, that is what she wanted to do. Lily actually did not like the fact that she would see animals in cages, she only agreed to go if I could go with her. We never spent any time watching the caged animals, but we did watch the monkeys as they were in a large open enclosure. As we were walking away, I spotted the white tiger. Your mother whispered to me that a white tiger would suit me as I am dark haired as a human, so I could go white hair as an animal.’

 

‘So opposite in a way. Did my mother learn to change?’

 

‘No, she had no interest in changing, her love was for potions.’

 

‘So even though I fly like my father, I might have some talent with potions for my mother.’

 

‘Yes you do have talent, you made your first pain potion perfectly, even the one you made at Hogwarts was good, not perfect but acceptable. Most children will have traits from both parents, some more than others. You look like your father, you fly like him, you fight like him, but your caring nature is your mother, she always wanted to protect, especially the helpless or anyone that could not protect themselves.’

 

‘Like what I saw that day when I broke into your mind?’

 

‘Yes, you’re mother often had a go at your father and godfather when they harassed me. Naturally I played on that because I knew your father had feelings for your mother. I did not want to stop Lily finding love, I wanted her to be happy, I just did not want it with James Potter and that was for selfish reasons more than would he make her happy.’

 

‘Selfish reasons, did you want her yourself?’

 

‘No, I never thought of Lily like that. My selfish reasons was because I thought I would not get to spend time with Lily if she dated your father, we despised each other and hexed each other at every opportunity. Truth though, your father loved Lily very much, he doted on her, gave into her all the time, he just couldn’t say no. So he was right for her and that is hard to admit.’

 

‘Thank you, it’s good to hear things about them that doesn’t make me cry or cringe,’ Harry gave Severus a smile, but he felt his face flush and just hoped Severus never noticed.


	15. Chapter 15

‘Now as for why you can change at will, I believe there are two reasons. The first is now his soul is gone, you are accessing your full power where before you were only able to access part of your power, how much, I cannot say. The second reason is as Albus told you, he transferred some of his power to you as a child, that allows you to speak parseltongue. So even though the soul let you see into his mind, it would not have let you talk to snakes. Right now, I believe you still have some of his power, it joined with yours and became yours, all light by the way Harry, you do not have to look so concerned.’

 

‘Okay because I was. So what you’re saying is I’m using two lots of power instead of just one, mine?’

 

‘Yes, exactly, it is only a theory but I spoke with Albus’ portrait and he is of the same opinion. You are the only person to be made into a horcrux and survive, so it is very hard to research what could or would happen during and after. So maybe over the next few weeks you can test your power, try spells you had trouble with, see how you go now his soul is gone?’

 

‘Well I’m sure you remember how abysmal my attempts were at non-verbal spells,’ Harry grinned wickedly because he couldn’t help throw a word Severus used quite often back at him.

 

Severus shook his head in amusement, but smiled at Harry, ‘Yes, you were abysmal.’

 

‘I can do non-verbal easily now.’

 

‘I did notice you cast the patronus non-verbally, again a very hard spell to do without speaking the incantation.’

 

‘I’ve been trying more of the glamour charm. Originally I just wanted to look more like me so my friends wouldn’t be uncomfortable or Teddy to get scared of me. But I started to fool around with different looks.’

 

‘Are you saying you were able to change your appearance completely?’

 

‘Um, yeah, I can. I tried my friend’s first, parts of them that are familiar like their eyes or mouth, then went with the whole look.’

 

‘I would like to see that.’

 

‘At the moment I use a mirror when I change just to make sure I can do it.’

 

‘Then use your mirror.’

 

‘Um, it’s in my room, we can go in there so you can see, if you want?’

 

‘Lead the way, I wish to see this.’

 

Harry walked up the long hallway, conscious that he was heading to his bedroom and that Severus Snape was following. He stepped in front of his large mirror he uses for dressing. He bought a large mirror so he could see his whole look but also sit on his bed to put a shirt on or comb his hair that way he wouldn’t put too much pressure on his leg. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he caught Severus’ eyes staring at him which made it hard to concentrate.

 

‘I’ll just clear my mind,’ Harry closed his eyes in the hope that not being able to see Severus would help him concentrate, but his eyes flew opened when he felt hands holding his hips, Severus’ hands holding him which made his breathing hitch than his breathing came in short pants.

 

‘Is this alright?’

 

‘Yes,’ Harry blushed as his voice went up an octave so he cleared his throat.

 

‘I wasn’t sure, but some of what was said last night seemed not so subtle, like they were trying to get me to understand more than what was said. So after I went back to my rooms I thought about it, a lot.’

 

‘Hermione and Ron deliberately did that, they must have told Mrs. Weasley.’

 

‘Told them what?’ Severus moved closer so his breath hit Harry’s neck as he spoke making him shiver.

 

‘Oh god,’ Harry tried to control his breathing, ‘That I think you’re hot,’ he gasped loudly as his neck was being thoroughly sucked and licked. He reached behind him with his left hand until he felt Severus’ hip and held it tight, but his eyes never left the vision of Severus behind him and to Harry it seemed like he was making love to his neck, ‘I didn’t think you would be interested,’ Harry panted.

 

‘Shhh, no talking, feel Harry,’ Severus smirked then went back to sucking Harry’s neck, but he pressed himself up against Harry, ‘Feel it, feel what you do to me.’

 

‘Oh god,’ Harry felt Severus’ bulging member pressed into the top of his arse which caused Harry’s own cock to harden and quickly, ‘I want to touch you.’

 

‘Oh you will, let’s sit down, get the weight off that leg or you’ll end up in too much pain to enjoy what I’m going to do to you.’

 

Harry swallowed loudly, ‘What’s that?’ Harry asked panting heavily. He was turned and led over to his own bed, where Severus sat him down, then placed his walking stick against the wall before he sat beside him.

 

Severus put his hand to Harry’s face, then slowly brought their heads closer, their lips almost touching, they could both feel the breath from the other and they could see the anticipation.

 

‘Do you want me to kiss you?’

 

‘Yes, god yes,’ Harry groaned, then he was being kissed, the hottest kiss he had every felt. Harry couldn’t believe what he was feeling from that kiss, it was like his whole body was coming alive and for the first time since he had been scarred, he never thought of how he looked or any of the pain he always felt, all he could think about and feel was desire, how he’s cock strained against his jeans. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he decided not to think about it and just go with his feelings, so one hand went to Severus’ hair, the other holding on to his arm and again Harry got a surprise, Severus’ upper arm was hard, he could feel the muscles, something he didn’t expect. When their lips finally released the other all Harry could do was stare into onyx eyes, ‘My leg, um, how?’ Harry blushed.

 

‘There are ways that will not put any pressure on your leg, the main one is that you don’t kneel, you stay lying down or on your left side. For example,’ Severus smirked, ‘if you wanted to suck me, then you lie between my legs instead of kneeling. Just so you understand, I will demonstrate on you, after we remove our clothes that is.’

 

Harry swallowed nervously, he nodded then he was sitting up. Severus took his shirt off, then his shoes before holding him up with one arm while his other hand undid his jeans and pushed them down. Harry was sitting again as Severus pulled his jeans and underwear off. Severus started to undress himself and all Harry could do was stare at every part of Severus that was exposed. No one would believe him if he told them that under those dark robes that Severus had the body of a Greek god, but he did and Harry could not stop staring at every inch of Severus Snape, but he also couldn’t believe he was about to have sex with this man. Those thoughts heated Harry’s body up until he was panting, panting so heavily it was noticeable which embarrassed Harry but only slightly mainly because of the look he was receiving from Severus, there was lust and wanting all over the potions masters face and Harry realised he was also being checked out. Now all Harry wanted to do was touch, touch the dark smattering of hair that covered Severus’ chests that went down, down to a very impressive length standing straight and Harry knew that what he was seeing was going to be his.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry groans as he woke, ‘Oh that was another nice dream, I wish I didn’t wake.’

 

‘What dream was that?’

 

Harry stilled then his head turned slowly to the left, ‘It wasn’t a dream, you’re here.’

 

‘Yes, I am here, so you thought you dreamt we made love to each other when we actually did?’

 

‘Um, yeah.’

 

‘You’re not sorry are you Harry?’

 

‘No,’ Harry said quickly, ‘It’s exactly what I wanted, you’re what I wanted.’

 

‘Then why did you not say something sooner?’

 

Harry turned his head so he was staring at the ceiling, ‘I didn’t think you’d want me.’

 

‘Because of your scars?’

 

‘Partly.’

 

‘And the rest?’

 

‘I am the son of an enemy and I was your student, I thought that’s how you might still see me, a kid.’

 

‘You are not a child Harry, you are a man, a young man but still an adult. I was not sure you would want me as I am much older than you.’

 

‘I always felt older.’

 

‘So since you felt older someone older would suit you, is that what you believe?’

 

‘Yeah, basically, but not just anyone, just you.’

 

‘Even though we should have talked last night, I have to ask this, are you sure you are not mixing up what you think you feel for me with gratitude?’

 

‘No, I can honestly say it’s not gratitude that I’m feeling. Don’t get me wrong, I am grateful for all your help over the last couple of months. But I know my feelings for you are real, that I want you, I wanted what we did last night. I’ve dreamt so many times of doing that, it’s probably why I woke up thinking it was another dream.’

 

Severus moved until he was looking down at Harry, ‘Then we’ll be together.’

 

Harry reached up and ran his finger down Severus’ cheek, across his lips then down his neck. ‘What about when Hogwarts opens again, how will we see each other?’

 

‘I’m sure I can work something out. I really should shower and dress, there’s still much to do at Hogwarts.’

 

‘Do you mind if I could go with you, I’ll stick to the great hall?’

 

‘That is your choice Harry, but what will you do to keep yourself occupied?’

 

‘I’m sure I can think of something. I’ve hardly left the house lately, only to get stuff I need like potion ingredients. Maybe I might spend some time with Hagrid, my birthday was the first time I saw him since I moved in here.’

 

‘Hagrid has always cared about you, so spending time with him might do you good. So instead of just me showering, let’s shower together. I can help since I’ll be washing myself anyway.’

 

‘I don’t want you to feel like you have to keep helping me with this stuff, I’ve learned how to do everything for myself thanks to you.’

 

‘I did not offer because I feel like I have to, I would love another chance at touching your glorious young firm body again.’

 

Harry chuckled as he blushed, ‘You can touch me anytime you want, and now I can touch you,’ Harry ran his finger down Severus’ chest, circled each nipple. He smiled when they hardened under his touch, ‘Sensitive.’

 

Severus growled in pleasure, ‘Very, you’re touch is so delicate that it’s setting my body on fire.’

 

Harry smiled shyly, ‘Enough to delay going back to Hogwarts?’

 

Severus shook his head in amusement, ‘You are going to be a bad influence on me, I am supposed to be repairing the school, not shagging your arse Mr. Potter.’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘But you do it so well professor Snape,’ Harry smirked then laughed as Severus’ mouth dropped open, ‘Oh think of the possibilities, some role playing perhaps, I could become the professor and you the student, but only in the bedroom.’

 

‘Now you’re talking,’ Severus got out of bed, then waited until Harry used his walking stick to stand himself up, then they walked into the bathroom together, both naked and both knowing that there weren’t just going to shower.

 

Severus didn’t help Harry walk up the steps of Hogwarts, but he did stay beside him, once they got inside Severus kissed Harry, he didn’t even care that some of the staff and some of the people that turn up every day to help saw them kiss.

 

‘If you need me for anything, not just help, anything, send me your patronus.’

 

‘I will, but I’ll be fine,’ Harry smiled then watched Severus walk away, his eyes never leaving the sight of the man he had made love to the previous night and this morning.

 

‘It seems all those hints the other night was worth it.’

 

Harry closed his eyes before turning, ‘So you were in on it as well?’ Harry couldn’t help smile up at Minerva.

 

‘Yes, naturally I was, I knew Severus had feelings for you and I knew he would not believe you would ever consider him as a partner.’

 

‘He did think that just like I did, so we did a lot of talking. It’s going to be difficult spending time together once this place opens again.’

 

‘Maybe not, I’ve been talking with Kingsley and some of the staff about you. Come sit with me, I wish to explain.’

 

Harry nodded then slowly followed Minerva down to the staff table, ‘Feels strange sitting here.’

 

‘Yes, I’m sure it does. Now we know you cannot be an auror anymore or do a job that requires a lot of walking or standing, anything too physical actually, yes you could levitate yourself up and down stairs, but you would still need to physically do the job. Kingsley made a suggestion which I did like and decided to speak with some of the staff to get their opinion.’

 

‘I’m not sure what you mean Minerva, I’ve been trying to think about a job I can do, nothing comes to mind except desk work, I don’t think I could handle sitting behind a desk doing paperwork all day every day.’

 

‘I will explain, this job will require a desk, some paperwork but only an hour or so every day. What you would be doing you could do while sitting or standing, that will be up to how you feel.’

 

‘Okay, sounds good so far, I’m still not sure I know what you mean though.’

 

‘Since I am the headmistress I need to find a new transfiguration teacher, we would like to offer that position to you. After seeing what you did the other night Harry, that was truly amazing and showed how much you know about transfiguration. You taught the DA, you do know the basics even though you have never taught a proper structured class, you are well liked and respected, so even though you are only eighteen, I believe the students even the older students would learn a lot from you. You have this soft side that is needed, but you also have a reputation to fight for what you believe in, you would bring that to your class,’ Minerva chuckled as Harry sat there with his mouth hanging open, he never spoke, he never moved, he never made a sound, he just stared at her in complete shock, which she knew would happen, now she had to get Harry to understand as she believed that he never really heard what she had been saying after the job offer.


	17. Chapter 17

‘Harry, snap out of it,’ Minerva tapped Harry’s face very gently.

 

Harry shook he’s head, ‘I think I blanked out for a bit, I’m not sure I heard what you said.’

 

‘You heard exactly what I said, I am offering you the job of transfiguration teacher.’

 

‘You can’t be serious?’

 

‘I am very serious, so was Kingsley and the staff I spoke to all believed you would make an excellent teacher.’

 

‘But I’m too young and I never did my N.E.W.T.s, I admit I thought maybe in my older years I could teach, but it was just a dream that I never truly believed would come true.’

 

‘Well now it has, and your age does not come into this. Normally we take older people mainly because they have finished having their families or they prefer the single life. Now even though you and Severus are together, you are both men, which means you won’t have a family, only each other. There has never been a set age for anyone applying for a teaching position, only that they had to live here for ten months of the year. You can teach, you’ve done it before, with your leg, you can still stand or sit in front of a class to demonstrate any spell you need. Now as for your N.E.W.T.s, Harry what you, Hermione and Ron did while you were away was more advanced than most seventh year students do during their tests. The only thing you have to overcome is being too friendly with the students. You must treat them as I do, they must treat you as all the staff get treated. Now I don’t expect an answer straight away as I know this has been a big shock for you, I also know you would probably like to talk it over with either Severus or Hermione and Ron. But take me seriously Harry, I want you as a teacher, you would bring so much to this school. Now I’m going to do some work while you think over my offer.’

 

‘Um, okay,’ Harry watched his old professor leave, he knew he had to talk to Severus and he wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione, but he was so stunned he couldn’t move, he just ended up sitting there.

 

At lunch time, Severus walked into the great hall to see Harry sitting at the staff table, but it was the look on his face that made him almost run the length of the hall.

 

‘Harry, you’re very pale, has all this been too much for you?’

 

‘Um, no, oh blimey,’ Harry swallowed, ‘I’m in shock Severus, really, really shocked.’

 

‘Why, tell me what is wrong?’

 

‘Minerva offered me the job of transfiguration teacher. She said she spoke with Kingsley and some of the staff about it. Did you know about this?’

 

‘No, I didn’t,’ Severus sat beside Harry but took his hand, ‘You have the talent, you have also taught before, so tell me what you’re thinking?’ Severus’ voice was calm, he was trying to get Harry to calm down, to relax so he could think clearly.

 

‘Um, okay, I’m only eighteen for one, some of the students will be my age, how will they take me seriously. I know I’ve done a lot of advanced spells, but I still don’t feel like I’m experienced enough to teach.’

 

‘You have more experience than most of the staff did when they started. As for your age, I wasn’t much older than you are when Albus offered me my job. I had been a death eater, so I had to change my personality completely but also make it look like I didn’t. If I can do that at your age I believe you could, especially after what you did the night of your birthday.’

 

‘What if I get all nervous and they just don’t listen to me?’

 

‘If they don’t listen they lose points and get a detention, with me if you like. But your first few classes will be a little nerve wracking, it’s only natural and as you’ve said so many times, you do not like attention, a teacher gets attention all the time. They are watched, they are listened to and sometimes they are studied to see if they have faults the students can use. All students will try to push your buttons, they will try to manipulate a teacher into believing they are doing the work when they’re not, or they like the teacher when in fact they hate them so they can use it to their advantage. If they see your nerves, yes they will try to use that, so what a lot of new teachers do is take a calming draught before their first class. It gives them that time to show the students what they can do while the potion works on your nerves. I admit I did brew that potion for myself, actually, I took it every day for a week.’

 

Harry stared into Severus’ eyes, ‘Do you think I could do it?’

 

‘Are you talking about teaching or your leg?’

 

‘Both but for now let’s go with the actual part of teaching.’

 

‘Yes, I believe you can. You have a kindness Harry that the students will see, but you also have the reputation of being the man that killed the dark lord. I do not think they would try anything with you. But you also get this look, it’s a hardness, sometimes I don’t even think you know you’re doing it. But you know what will work for you, the look you used that night. From what I’ve been told you stared at Voldemort who was angry yet you were calm, in control and not once did you show fear or that you might give up or even back down. Sometimes looking calm can be more impressive, more threatening than looking angry. I use what I have, my voice, a look and sometimes a criticizing comment. You wouldn’t need to use comments, just that look would be enough. You’ve had enough private meetings with Albus to know how he seemed to just look through you and know exactly what you are thinking. You read people very well that also goes in your favour. Now do you remember what I told you when I showed you my true face?’

 

‘Um, yeah, Voldemort didn’t like good looks, but Dumbledore thought the scar would scare the kids, which is what I’m going to do.’

 

‘Yes, maybe you will, but you could use your looks to be more intimidating, like my sneer, I’ve overheard students say that when I look at them with that sneer they want to piss themselves.’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘I’ve heard the same thing, when I was in first year, you’re look can be frightening when you need it to be. Okay, what about my leg, yes I could sit at times, not all spells would need the teacher to stand, but I could stand to demonstrate then sit while the students practiced, maybe, I don’t know.’

 

‘You’re basically answering your own question. Yes your leg will make you sit at times, but once you have shown your class how to move their wands, you could sit. Yes there will be times that you will need to walk around the students to correct their movements or how they are holding their wands, lean against the desk while you explain. Since you are right handed and you use that hand for your walking stick, then you take the weight off your leg by leaning as much as you can on the desk, you could also get used to using your left hand when using your walking stick. You could have the students come to you, you sit on your desk so you are in front of the class then you can demonstrate.’

 

‘Do you think you could help me with all that, looks, how to hold my wand without my walking stick, basically, can you show me how to teach?’

 

Severus smiled, ‘Yes, I will help you and the bonus Harry, we get to work in the same place, even sleep in the same bed.’

 

Harry gave a small shy smile, he blushed as he nodded. But to hear from Severus that he could do this gave him more confidence than ever before. To also work and basically live at Hogwarts with Severus is a dream come true, now he just had to do it.


	18. Chapter 18

 

Even though Severus thought Harry could do the job, he still wanted to take his time, see what Severus could explain on how he could teach. Minerva had given him two weeks to decide which Harry thought he would need to take in everything involved in being a teacher at Hogwarts.

 

Hermione and Ron stepped into the great hall at Hogwarts and saw Harry sitting at the staff table talking to Severus. They smiled at each other because they knew their hints had done the job, they could tell just by the looks Harry and Severus were giving each other.

 

‘Harry,’ Hermione called.

 

‘Hey,’ Harry waved his two friends down, ‘I’m glad you could come see me straight away.’

 

‘Well your note said it was important, so is it about you and professor Snape?’ Ron smirked.

 

‘Even though you two promised not to say anything, we are together but no, that’s not why I asked you here.’

 

‘Why don’t you both sit down, Minerva knows you are going to be here,’ Severus pointed to the seats beside Harry.

 

‘Sitting at the staff table, not something I thought we’d ever do, hey Hermione?’ Ron said as he took his seat as Hermione sat beside Harry.

 

‘No, maybe when I am a lot older I might like to teach, but I’m too young to be sitting here right now. So if it’s not about your relationship, then what is so urgent?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘I’ve been offered a job, something I could do, physically do, the rest I will need to learn but I’ve been told by two people that mean a lot to me that I can do it.’

 

‘Okay, so what’s the job, some type of office job?’ Ron asked.

 

‘No, though I will have an office and a desk, but I won’t be behind it all day.’

 

‘Harry, just tell us, what is the job?’ Hermione asked sounding frustrated.

 

‘Over the last week I’ve done some serious thinking about it because at first I was in shock then I still wasn’t sure I could do it. But with a lot of talking and working out how I could do the job I have decided to take it, only two people know that at the moment. I wanted you two to hear it from me before it ended up in the papers.’

 

‘You’re pushing Hermione here Harry, just tell us what the job is?’ Ron asked sounding like Hermione, frustrated.

 

‘You’re looking at the new transfiguration teacher,’ Harry shrugged, then he heard Severus chuckle at the looks on Hermione and Ron’s faces, ‘They look like I did when Minerva offered me the job.’

 

‘Okay, stop winding us up and tell us what this job is?’ Ron sounded exasperated.

 

‘I’m not kidding, Minerva offered it to me and I accepted. Severus has been showing me how I could still show wand movements without putting too much pressure on my leg. Minerva has explained what I will have to do and it is a lot like the DA but this time there will be homework and assignments, points to give, or take, detentions, marking papers,’ Harry shrugged but could see his two friends still weren’t sure, ‘Really, so will you just accept I’m going to be a teacher and tell me what you think?’

 

‘Blimey, a teacher, bloody hell Harry.’

 

‘Are you sure you want this life Harry, you have to live at Hogwarts for ten months out of a year,’ Hermione said.

 

‘Yeah, I know but that’s a bonus. You know how I always felt about Hogwarts, then add the best part of all this,’ Harry smiled.

 

‘What, sorry sir, but will you be sticking it to the Slytherin’s?’ Ron shrugged.

 

Harry chuckled, ‘No, that’s not what I mean,’ Harry took Severus’ hand in his, ‘We get to be together, work in the same place and not have to wait until Sev can leave the school, which isn’t easy.’

 

‘Oh, well, yes, that is something you would both like,’ Hermione blushed, ‘Does professor McGonagall know that you’re together?’

 

‘Yes, she does and as you know she was in on all you’re not so subtle hints at Harry’s birthday.’

 

‘We knew Harry would never say anything, we promised not to tell anyone but we didn’t promise not to hint.’

 

‘Then how did your mother know if you didn’t tell her Ron?’

 

‘She guessed, basically the same way we did. You constantly talked about professor Snape, always bringing him up no matter what the subject or what was going on.’

 

‘Ah, so that is how you worked out Harry was interested, but how did you know I would be?’

 

‘We didn’t, but you did seem to take an interest in Harry’s rehabilitation, more than most people would unless they were family or close friends. So we sort of hoped you might have feelings for Harry.’

 

‘So I didn’t act like a lovesick teenager?’

 

Harry laughed, Ron and Hermione looked surprised, ‘Um, no,’ Hermione squeaked.

 

‘I don’t think you could ever show that emotion,’ Ron said quietly.

 

‘I wouldn’t be so positive Ron,’’ Harry said quietly but as he looked slyly up he noticed Severus gazing down at him, ‘Sorry Sev.’

 

‘I knew I would have my hands full with you.’

 

‘Well yeah and if you remember you did this morning.’

 

‘Harry,’ Hermione squeaked loudly as her eyes widened.

 

‘Yes, Harry, please watch what you say about our personal life. In private you can say whatever you like.’

 

‘Alright, but I think Ron’s ears are going to burst into flames, look how red they are?’ Harry smirked.

 

‘Yes, they are quite red. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone blush that bad before,’ Severus said.

 

‘Now I know why you two are suited, you so much alike,’ Hermione shook her head, ‘But if you want this job Harry and yes you do get to live here with professor Snape then I’m happy for you. But please try not to say anything like that again, not in front of me or Ron.’

 

‘Not in front of anyone,’ Severus said.

 

‘What did you say to make Mr. Weasley’s ears go so red?’ Minerva asked but noticed Harry blushed, Hermione sniggered and Severus shook his head at Harry, so she worked out that Harry said something and probably about their sex life. She might have to remind Harry that talk like that was not permitted in front of students, ‘So you weren’t just talking about the job I offered Harry?’

 

‘We were before Harry decided to get a little bit personal about his love life,’ Hermione shook her head at her friend.

 

‘Yes, which he will have to learn not to do while out in the school.’

 

‘I know, sorry Minerva, I just couldn’t help it, I’m in a good mood. Everything seems to be working out, finally.’

 

‘Sometimes you just have to have faith, especially in your friends,’ Hermione smirked.

 

‘And talk when you want to know something,’ Severus also smirked at Harry.

 

‘I think the students are going to see another side of Severus Snape and Harry potter, but as long as they don’t see anything they shouldn’t,’ Minerva walked off with a smile on her face but she also knew she was going to need to keep an eye on those two men to make sure they behaved as teachers and not as love struck teenagers.


	19. Chapter 19

With help from Severus, Harry got everything he would need for his classroom but also for his office, then they brought some of Harry’s personal belongings from the house to he could make his room more personal. When Severus and Minerva showed him his private room at the back of the transfiguration classroom Harry couldn’t hide his disappointment which made Minerva snigger. Finally she said that if Harry and Severus wished to share they could, Harry just had to spend some nights in his office so students could see him if they wished, that statement made Harry blush again but he grinned stupidly making Severus and Minerva laugh.

 

Harry was again sitting at the staff table next to Severus with Hagrid on his other side. They were all discussing Hogwarts and the students returning in a couple of weeks’ time. Even though the older students that fought in the battle of Hogwarts had been offered their N.E.W.T.s without sitting for the test, some like Hermione wanted to sit for the actual test. Her argument was that she wouldn’t be positive she would pass without doing the test which naturally made Ron and Harry roll their eyes as they laughed. Originally Ron wasn’t going to return but since his girlfriend was he knew he would miss her too much so he was returning, but so were a lot of their friends, some weren’t, they went straight out and found jobs.

 

Hermione and Ron stepped into the great hall to see Severus and Harry gazing at each other and they both had the same thought, how would these two men go with students around them. Would they be able to pull in showing their feelings or would all the students get to see just how much Harry and Severus cared for each other.

 

‘Hey, I wasn’t expecting you. But you’re lucky you turned up today, the enchantments are being done tomorrow,’ Harry grinned.

 

‘Yes, you mentioned it was about to be done. Do you think we could talk for a minute?’

 

Harry instantly tenses hearing the serious tone from Hermione, ‘Um, yeah, sure, we can go into my office if you want?’

 

‘If we could mate.’

 

‘There’s no danger to Harry is there?’ Severus asked as he pulled Harry into his arms.

 

‘No, well, Ginny might decide to hex him, but it’s not death eaters or anything like that,’ Ron said.

 

‘Okay,’ Harry turned to Severus, ‘I’m fine, I’ll let you know.’

 

‘Professor Snape can come to if you want Harry.’

 

‘No, it’s fine, you go with your friends Harry, you can fill me in later,’ Severus kissed Harry then waited until he stood, ‘I’ll be finishing up in my rooms.’

 

‘Okay,’ Harry walked slowly off with his two friends until he came to his classroom.

 

‘This isn’t the transfiguration classroom, that was on the fourth floor,’ Hermione said.

 

‘Minerva changed it for me so I wouldn’t need to go up and down so many stairs. I will have to occasionally, but she’s even worked it so I can patrol the lower floors and grounds. So what’s going on and why would Ginny hex me?’

 

‘It seems someone leaked the information about why you two broke up, that she didn’t like your scars, that she kept making excuses about training for try outs whenever you didn’t use the glamour charm,’ Ron sighed, ‘Not one team would give her a try out, one of the managers, Ginny never said which one said that they didn’t like team members who were shallow and selfish. When the word shallow was mentioned Ginny knew why no one will give her a go.’

 

Harry sat on his desk facing his friends, ‘Even though I didn’t want this to happen, she did bring it on herself so I can’t really feel sorry for her. But I know that was her dream and I get why she couldn’t look at me, I hate looking at myself, I’m just glad Sev doesn’t mind how I look. So maybe I could say something, I don’t know.’

 

‘Before you offer just wait until you hear what Hermione overheard.’

 

‘Um, I’m sorry Harry but I was passing her room when I heard her talking. I thought someone was in there, but she was alone. She kept saying that if she got back together with you then the teams would change their mind, this was early this morning, so you might get a visit from her.’

 

‘So she wants to use me to get the teams to give her a try out. Surely she’s heard I’m with Sev now?’

 

‘She has, she thinks it’s just because she didn’t want you so you went with Snape because he was helping you. She doesn’t believe you really like him,’ Ron said.

 

‘I don’t like him I love Sev, more than I thought possible. Well if she turns up she’s going to get a shock. Tell your parents I’m sorry if she ends up hurt over this but right now I’m pissed off.’

 

‘Harry,’ Severus stepped in and saw his lovers face, ‘What’s wrong?’

 

‘We’ll leave you to professor Snape Harry, we just wanted to warn you. Also it means she’ll be back as that’s what her parents said, no try out then she finishes school,’ Hermione hugged Harry, then Ron did before they left.

 

‘Now tell me what’s wrong?’

 

‘Can we go outside, lay on the grass, I need to calm down.’

 

‘Come on,’ Severus put his arm around Harry, he took his walking stick in his hand and they walked slowly out of the castle and down to the grass under the large beech tree, Severus conjured a blanket, then helped Harry sit before sitting beside him, Harry lay on his left side, ‘Tell me?’

 

‘She can’t get a try out because someone leaked the information about why we broke up. Okay, I thought I might help, but Hermione overheard her talking about getting me back so they would give her a try out. I asked if she knew about us, she does but thinks I’m only with you because she wasn’t and you helped me,’ Harry caressed Severus’ face, ‘I told them that I’m with you because I love you Sev, with all my heart.’

 

Severus’ eyes flicked up then down to Harry’s face, ‘I love you too Harry and I want you to marry me, right now before school starts.’

 

Harry smiled then moved until he was half lying on top of Severus, ‘Yes, oh yes Sev, I want to marry you. You mean the world to me my love, you own my heart and soul.’

 

Severus pulled Harry’s head down and kissed him with every bit of love he had in him for this young man. Neither of them realised that they had been overheard.

 

Ginny stood gaping at what she had been hearing and now seeing, she realised she had lost her dream of playing quidditch and now she had lost Harry, the man she loved just because she could not take the way he looked, so scarred and so limited on what he could do now. She turned feeling defeated, it was the first time in her life that things didn’t go her way. Harry now loved someone else, her dream of being Mrs. Potter was gone and it was all her own fault.

 

Harry and Severus walked with their arms around each other into the castle, stood in front of Minerva and asked her to perform the ceremony right then and there. To say the headmistress of Hogwarts was shocked was an understatement, she sat there with her mouth hanging open making Harry and Severus laugh before they leant over the table and kissed Minerva’s cheek. Within twenty minutes Harry and Severus were married and heading to their room to spend their first night with their partner, their married partner, their lifelong partner, ready to spend the rest of their lives together, forever.

 

The end:


End file.
